A Second Chance
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: A second chance was what she wanted so a second chance was what she, unknowingly, received. Last Ages was interrupted by none other than Natsu, causing-what was supposed to be a minute back- several years! Now, the young Ultear decides to right her wrongs, but not without the help of Natsu. Is it weird to have a crush on your former enemy? Ultear sure hopes not. Natsu x Ultear.
1. Prologue

**A second chance was what she wanted so a second chance was what she, unknowingly, received. Last Ages was interrupted by none other than Natsu, causing-what was supposed to be a minute back- several years! Now, the young Ultear decides to right her wrongs, but not without the help of Natsu. Is it weird to grow a crush on your former enemy? Ultear sure hopes not. Natsu x Ultear.**

 **This story is inspired by both** **dude932** **'s "** _ **Last Ages**_ **" and** **shinji01kari** **'s "** _ **Pink and Black goes well Together**_ **"**

 **I honestly think I'm going to be the guy that only writes Natsu x Erza, Kagura and now Ultear. I might as well stop there. Three chicks are enough, right? Idk, I'll put a poll up or sumthin.**

 **The beginning was hard as hell to write and a lot of it came from the idea of dudes's "Last Ages". I didn't steal anything, but you might see some of the same elements in it.**

•••

Natsu's mind was at a blank.

He was cut, bruised, beat down, physically exhausted, mentally irritated ...and he was loving it.

There were dragons! Countless dragons flying in the sky! All wanting to fight!

But...they were trying to hurt his family, and were being controlled, so his love quickly died down. He couldn't let that happen. Despite seeing dozens and dozens of dragons (that he wanted to fight for fun), he knew that they meant harm and would kill any one of them without remorse. He would have to be serious. He would have to break whatever seal that prick Future Rogue is controlling them with, even if that meant doing killing. It was in the name of his title. **Dragon Slayer**.

As much as he didn't want it to come down to that, Igneel would understand. After all, he taught him the awesome magic! And if it could stop someone or something from hurting his friends, he would utilize it in a heartbeat.

His family wasn't the only thing on the line. There were other guilds (even the ones that didn't have **Dragon Slayers** ). He believed in Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting and Rogue. They were Slayers! They would live up to their name and make their dragons proud. Wendy might need help, but that's what Gajeel's there for. Brothers protect their sisters and since he wasn't there, metal head would have to step up. Anyway, there were innocent civilians that could get hurt. Moms, dads, kids...kids.

He wouldn't let that happen.

He wouldn't let anybody get hurt.

Despite his so-called love for fighting dragons, he was scared. Out of his mind actually. He didn't know how powerful any of them were. If they were anything like Igneel...let's just say the people of Crocus would not survive, him possibly included.

A godly roar broke the Salamander out of his stupor as he noticed the commodity that was just previously on his mind.

It was that dragon Rogue was riding-controlling. She was big, in a thick sense, whereas Igneel and Acnologia were smaller in size. Acnologia towered over both while Igneel wingspan easily trumped both.

Stopping his comparison between the two dragons and his father, Natsu huffed, fire spewing out from his mouth and nose. He needed to stop Rogue, the jerk who dared to brainwash his kin and force them to do something they don't (or did they? They're all weird.) The only way to stop him was to get as close as possible...which involved a lot of climbing.

"ARGH! I'm coming for you future jerk!" He howled. He looked up, searching for the tallest building he could find. Upon finding it, he smirked and used his fire to propel himself off the ground and onto its side. He forced his fingers in the tough brick and proceeded his way up.

It was a long and tough journey, but he made it up in record time. Impressed with himself, Natsu looked over the edge and whistled. "That would hurt."

"Natsu?"

"AAAGGH!" Natsu screamed, nearly tipping himself over the ledge. With a flinch, he fell, but he quickly grabbed the said ledge. He pulled himself back up, only to see a frightening sight.

Ultear was there, standing on her knees. Her face as well as her arms smudged in dirt. Her left arm cradled her right arm and her expression was one of exhaustion, obvious that she was recently in a battle or was injured hours ago. Evidently, she was in pain, but the physical aspect was not the reason for her unfallen tears.

"Ultear?!" He yelled, instantly by her side, supporting her so she could stand. She tried, but she had little to no feeling in her legs, making it somewhat impossible to do so. "What the hell happened?!"

He felt his blood boil when he seen clear droplets run down her eyes.

"It seems you were right..." She said, calmly, even more salty liquid forming in her beautiful red eyes.

"What the hell am I right about?" Natsu questioned a bit too roughly, but she didn't notice. He was still peeved at seeing her tears, something that he would never get over.

She looked over his face, examining him. He was tired too from the looks of it. He had already confronted a couple dragons before meeting the Time Mage and was instantly shot down. His goal at the time was still to reach Future Rogue, and multitasking wasn't his best subject. She started to worry. If the strongest man she knew that held the power to defeat dragons was exhausted, to the point of labored breathing showed that they might not stand a chance this time. There were others...but Natsu proved himself to be the most formidable.

"N-never mind..." Her eyelids shut. "The end is near." She muttered through gritted teeth.

Natsu stared at her. His eyes emotionless as she stared back, eyes widening during the process. Eventually, Natsu chuckled, earning her attention.

"What are you talking about?! Everyone's still fighting, including you and me!" He turned and extended his palm to show her what exactly was going on. Explosions, magic, ice, metal, sky, lightning, poison(?), shadow and white magic at every end of the city. They were having a tough time, but they were holding their own, which was enough to tell Natsu that they stood a chance.

He grinned when he saw his uncle take down an enemy dragon with a single roar. Sparks flying thanks the Hell Flame dragon. Natsu almost squealed. _'So cool_!'

"B-but look at you! You're exhausted! And if the man trained slay dragons is exhausted by two mere dragons, it's obvious what's to come!" She tried to argue but the **Dragon Slayer** shot her down.

"Pshh." Natsu scoffed. "I might be tired, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop! Im'a stop when I drop! Even after that, I'm gonna get back up and kick ass!"

Ultear looked at him with unreadable eyes. She didn't know whether to have faith in the pinkette or just throw in the towel.

She knows when she's been beaten.

She squeezed her eyes once again. She didn't know what to do!

"Besides," His words made her peep back at him. "Laxus is way stronger than me. If anything, he's blasting dragons left and right!" As a demonstration, he threw a left and right jab in the air.

The Time Mage giggled lightly before realization of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. "You always are the light of every situation..." She smiled. Natsu stood there confused. What did she mean by that?

"Unfortunately, this situation is as dark as ever..." She uttered, regret for something she will do filling her voice.

"What are you saying?" Natsu grumbled out. "Didn't you hear me? I said were gonna make it out of this!"

Her next words caused the already irritated **Dragon Slayer** to become alarmed of her actions.

"You will."

It was soft and under her breath, but he heard.

"Why are you counting yourself out?"

She looked up toward the pinkette, seeing the alarmed look on his features kinda scared her too, not that she would admit it- she wouldn't need to anyway.

She feared what was to come as well and it showed. She was visibly shaking as more tears escaped her red orbs; her vision was becoming blurry, signaling her unconscious state could occur at any moment. She sighed as she placed both her hands on the ground, ignoring Natsu's "What are you doing?"

It was now or never.

"There's a spell," She started, gaining every piece of Natsu's attention. "A spell...that can stop the catastrophe that stands before us." Natsu watched her calmly as she looked behind him, where the normally gorgeous night sky was being accompanied by dragons of every shape and size, all wreaking havoc amongst the city of Crocus.

"It's called **Last Ages**...I-it will allow me the ability to make the planet go back one minute. It's just enough time for this not to happen!"

"What's the catch?"

She said nothing, only gathering magic in her palms. Nervously avoiding eye contact, she tensed as an overwhelming power surrounded her.

"Ultear!" Natsu cried, irritated and questioning what she was doing.

Raising her arms as if she was stretching, she quickly slammed them on the building. What Natsu saw next would only make him question if it was his imagination or if he was really seeing magic the color of rainbow as it took off into the night sky. He shielded his eyes from the brightness, but slightly parted his fingers so he could still look. The sight was spectacular, but that didn't matter-the only thing that he was focused on was the purple haired woman in front of him.

"Ultear! What are you doing?!" He roared, growing weary of being ignored and ready to take charge.

"When this is all over and done with, I will most likely be no more." A small smile graced her pinkish lips. Natsu's eyes shot open faster than a gun. He screamed in terror, repeating "What the hell does that mean!", only to have the powerful force that was Ultear's magic block the sound. Said Mage twisted her head so she was facing him, so he could see her smile.

"It's only a small price to pay. I will gladly give my life to keep you alive."

The words hurt. His heart panged as a memory of Erza back in the tower showed up. How she willingly tried to, basically, commit suicide just to save him. Another memory being Gray, his prick of a best friend. He tried to sacrifice himself, just so he could save his comrades from Lyon. Natsu was immediately angered at the thoughts.

Why were people so willing to give their life?! So quick to give in?! They had people that loved and needed them for shits sake!

"I'm glad..." Her eyes became a beautiful waterfall, "I could do some good in my last moments. * _Sniff_ * Please..." She tried to stop the waterworks, but to no avail. "Look after Meredy for me."

She received no answer, nor could she see him any longer, thanks to the paleness of her magic. She took the time to end the catastrophe. To stop the pain that's going on just meters away.

" **Last Ages**!"

And then she felt immense pain all over her body. Her skin burned, her insides were screaming to be let out, but she endured it. It was worth it. She's saving her frien-

"No!" A voice roared, startling her. Next thing Ultear knew, she was being squeezed by none other than Natsu, who held on to her waist tight. He could feel his body burn, a feeling he never thought he would feel before. He didn't care though. He wasn't here to protect himself.

"Natsu!" She screamed. "You idiot! What are you-"

"No! That's your job! We're getting out of this, so when that happens, you watch her your damn self!" Out of anger, he set himself on fire and increased it, trying to beat her spell with his magic. Life wasn't on his side today as his fire was instantly cancelled out, decreasing to where it only surrounded himself and Ultear.

Seeing a sudden bright light, both the pinkette and purplette roared in agony before Last Ages finally took effect.

* * *

' _A second chance_ '

* * *

The birds chirped happily, playing tag in the air and dancing in sync. The cold air blew by swiftly, creating a wind mixed with the falling snow.

When Ultear woke up, she immediately felt weight on her waist and legs as well as freezing ice directly under her. Nothing seemed to register in her head as her mind was at a blank. The light grey sky kept her eyes distracted. When her mind began to wander back to her, she feared the worst.

 _'Am I dead_?'

She shifted her head to crack her neck, only to see her hair bounce. She, apparently, had pigtails on-something she hadn't worn since she was a child. Her eyes shifted down to see herself in a purple dress that reached to her knees and, to what she guessed, her feet were bare, since her heels felt cold but everything else warm.

That was weird. She was lying on ice but she was warm?

She finally sat up to identify the mysterious pounds that lay on her lap. A mop of pink hair was what she saw so she laid back down, thinking blankly. She was still so confused to where she was. She felt like she was alive, if you could feel that. So did death give you the same feeling as if you were ali-

"Mmmhm." The pink hair groaned as she stretched her legs, disliking the change in positions.

"Sorry." She apologized, shifting her legs to their original spot.

The afterlife was not as bad as she thought. She expected it to be way quieter, but just enough noise to keep her sane. But overall, she would rate the place an eight out of-

Wait a second...pink hair?

She swiftly sat up, noticing the pink hair had a body. It wore a red sweater, going all the way to its waist. Yellow shorts reaching below his knees and brown shoes. With wide eyes, she lifted her knee- where the things neck was apparently- and saw a peacefully sleeping face. Her mouth quivered. The _it_ wasn't actually an _it_. It was a he. It was Natsu!

Natsu smiled in his sleep, most likely dreaming of his lifelong goal of devouring the tasty and fiery looking sun. He groaned as his bed shifted. Hmm, that's weird. His bed felt like legs. And the thing rubbing against his stomach strangely felt like a pair of feet. That was okay, his gut was starting to feel really nice. Why would his bed turn into legs?

"Kyaaa!"

Natsu found his head buried in ice when he emerged from his sleep. His hair covered in snow. He dug his head out, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What's the big ide-wait." A question mark formed above his head. "You smell familiar." He continued to sniff the air and even starting to invade her personal space. "Your eyes are really pretty too!" Her eyes shot wide as her cheeks flared. Why is he saying things like that?

"Holy crap! You smell like Ultear, but you can't be. Ultear's _wayyyyy_ older than you!" His voice was light and childlike. It suited him perfectly, well, because he was a kid now. Not that he knew that...yet.

Ultear felt a tick mark form on her head. What the heck did he mean by way older?

His expression changed when he thought of what happened before he slept. "Speaking of Ultear...sacrificing herself...idiot better be alive! Or I'm going drag her out the grave and make her join her guild again!" She looked at him like he was a maniac as he smashed his hand on his palm, emitting a flame much smaller than what he tried to create.

"What the heck?!" He yelled, immediately clamping his hands over his mouth once hearing his voice. _'What's wrong with my voice_?!'

"Natsu?" The voice in front of him questioned, gaining his attention. "Is that really you?"

"Uhhh...yeahh...girl that smells like Ultear." He answered hesitantly. The second tick mark appeared on her head.

"Stupid!" She smacked the back of his head, sending him back into the cold ice, which melted upon his touch. "It's me!"

That perked him up.

"Ultr?!" He tried to speak through a mouth full of ice, which he immediately spit out. He bounced up and down in excitement. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in tight, earning a surprised "Eeep!"

He lifted her off the ground and squeezed her as tight as he could. "We made it!" He cheered, eventually making his cheek touch hers, much to her embarrassment.

"C-can you let me down!" She exclaimed, to which the pinkette obliged, but didn't stop celebrating.

Well, he stopped when he heard his voice again.

"What the heck! I sound like a kid!" He roared, obviously not liking the idea of sounding like Happy...

Okay, that was an exaggeration...maybe.

Ultear was studying herself as well. Her voice was lighter than usual too; she seemed to have shrunk to add on. Her clothes were that of her childhood, as well as her hairstyle. She massaged her temples to prevent the oncoming head ache. She had to think.

She intended to use **Last Ages** to go back a minute, and that was what would happen if there wasn't an interruption. Hade's reminded her all those years ago that an added increase in Magical Power could drastically expand the set time for the spell.

What increase of Magic Power caused this? She didn't add any more of her power, even after a Natsu-

Wait. Increase in magic that wasn't caused by her. She wasn't alone in the beam. Natsu jumped in, and exploded his magic, trying to burn her spell.

She groaned.

Crap.

"We went back in time." She said simply. Natsu raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "When you jumped in the spell, you used a tremendous amount of your power. I intended for it to take you back a minute, but your intrusion changed that. And for some reason, it bought me with you."

"Well, that's even better!" He grinned brightly. "If I had to go back in time with any one, it would be you!"

The sincerity in his voice shook her. She hardly knew the boy in front of her, and he was saying that he wouldn't want to go back in time with anyone else?

Did he envision this possibility beforehand?

"Why?" She asked, attempting to keep the tears- that so desperately wanted to fall- at bay.

"Because you said you wanted to correct your sins, to fix all the problems you caused from the past! Now's your chance! You can correct your wrongs!" He chanted, a happy smile on his face.

She remembered. All the suffering she caused. The pain she caused Meredy, Jellal and Fairy Tail. She had her chance to right them. She had gotten her wish.

"And I'll be with you! We can do this together!"

Then her tears fell. She had a chance to correct her sins and have Natsu to help and accompany her. Instead of starting off as his enemy, she could begin as his friend and ally.

"Besides, this could be fun!"

She had a slight height advantage over him, but that didn't stop her from pulling him into a tight squeeze like he gave her earlier. He was rammed into the crook of her neck roughly and now his nose hurt. She squeezed tighter, and it was then that he realized his oxygen was dissipating little by little.

"C-c-can't b-breathe!" He coughed out.

"Thank you!" She let him go for a quick second before squeezing him again, much to his displeasure. He felt tiny droplets fall on his sweater, and thought about asking if she was okay, but decided against it. Why would he do that when he could clearly feel her pretty smile press against his head? Despite the amazing feeling on the inside when thought of her smile, he still needed to breath.

•••

"Do you know what year it is?" He asked her after a while of walking. They decided to make headway several moments after their hug, which the purplette was deeply embarrassed of. They were just wandering, unknowing of where they're going, but they were okay with that. As long as they were near one another, that's what mattered.

"I was hoping you would know." She admitted, taking a look around her surroundings. They were still neighboring ice, much to their annoyance. But she did find out she could still use her **Ice Make** magic. Her **Arc of Time** on the other hand was no longer in her disposal.

He thought. Taking a look around, sniffing the air once or twice and finally looking down at his clothes and sniffing again. She raised a brow at his behavior.

"I can't add any more freakin power to my flames, the air tells me its spring time, and my clothes still smell like Igneel!"

"Your dragon?" She asked, nervousness creeping up on her. He first dragon encounter didn't go well, as you can tell.

"I would say its X775!" He concluded.

Ultear looked down, sadness and regret in her eyes. "I see."

Natsu looked over his shoulder to look at his new partner in crime. She was sad, that was a given. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but his gut told him not to. It wasn't the right time to ask, as it felt personal. She would come to him, that's how Mira was when Lisanna died anyway.

"It's okay-" He tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder but his arm could only go so far and it only went to the neck. He grumbled, irritated of the height difference.

The girl next to him giggled, causing him to crack half a smile. It was good that her mood was better, but the height really _really_ pissed him off. He shrugged it off for the moment.

"Okay." He began, gaining her heed. "This is what's going to happen. Either we find that giant scaly prick or the bastard finds us. Either way, were gonna see him." She nodded her head in understanding.

"How long?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Any moment know...so I'm gonna hide." He replied, dead serious. He dug snow out the ground, creating a hole big enough for him to fit. Ultear sweat dropped at the boy that's usually fearless- actually being scared.

"I don't see why you need to hide. Isn't he your father? You should be astounded to see him."

Natsu shook his head. "I am, believe me. But he's gonna think that I wandered off and he's gonna kill me. Like the last time, I seen this giant monkey walk right past our den. The jerk saw me and didn't do squat but when he saw Igneel he decided that he needed a diaper and beat it. And I was like 'why the heck is the monkey scared of him and not me? Is it because he's red?!' So I chased him so I could teach him a lesson. I was gone for a day looking for the thing. When Igneel found out I left, he destroyed the freakin forest! When he found he flicked me to the forest on the other side of the freakin planet! Then he held me to a giant rock and-"

"That's enough!" Ultear screamed, no longer wanting to hear the story. "That did nothing but put a terrible image of you being tortured in mind."

Natsu nodded. "Sounds about right."

"I think we should find better shelter for now, so when he does find us-"

She stopped when she noticed Natsu, slowly retreating to the safety under the pile of snow.

Ultear groaned.

This was the idiot she was stuck with.

...

At least he was warm.

•••

 **Annd Prologue / Chapter 1 done! Been contemplating on doing this for a week now, and this time the idea never left. With my mind, it's pretty hard to keep one idea when you have a million others going through your head. Like I have a bunch of Natsu and Gray brotp ideas running wild. But it's cool, if you see one of those out; you've been warned ahead of time.**

 **Anyway, please review. It would mean the world to me!**


	2. Igneel

She had to literally dig in the snow, grab his sweater, and drag him out of his makeshift shelter. He didn't go down without fight though. He thrashed, roared fire and even set himself on fire just to scare her enough to let go. Her hand flinched when he did so, but when she actually touched the flame, it didn't burn her. It was actually really warm, tickling her as it licked her hand. He tried to scare her again by increasing the heat...by a fraction. It felt even better.

She decided to play a game with him.

"Is that all you got?" She teased, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing when she noticed the annoyed expression on his face. "I can take the heat!"

With a glare, he increased it by- basically nothing, but she took her chance.

"Kyaa!" She let go of his sweater and snatched her hand, hissing in "pain." She turned her back toward him, so she couldn't see her obvious smile.

As for Natsu, he looked on in horror. What heck did he just do?! He burned her! He hurt his friend!

"I-I-I'm s-sorry..." He stuttered, not knowing what to do. He dropped to his knees. How could he do such a thing? "I-I d-didn't mean t-to."

She took a quick glance behind her, only to see the pink headed Dragon Slayer in his knees, unknowing of what to do. She was surprised to see him so...down just because he thought he burned her. It made her blush slightly. It was sort of sweet in a sense.

Natsu...sweet. Who knew?

"Pfft! Haha!" She laughed, making the boy jump to his feet in surprise. Why was she laughing at a time like this?

The he saw when she turned back to him. Her hand...was fine! Completely fine! What the heck?! Did she have some kind of healing powers? She couldn't, if she did she would've done so back at Crocus. Then that means...

She pulled a Mira!

"Hey! You tricked me!" He howled, pointing accusingly at his partner, who continued to giggle. It really made him want to blow something up, but there was nothing in sight, besides Ultear, who he wouldn't attack no matter how pissed he is at her.

He didn't even try to hurt her in any form. She concluded that no matter what, Natsu would never hurt her...

…Anymore.

Now that he thought and looked around, the ice is pretty much the reason why he had such a pissy attitude- ignoring Ultear's prank. The ice reminded him of someone...someone evil. He thought about the people he knew that use **Ice Magic**.

Ultear used it, but wasn't evil to him...anymore. She deserved her second chance and she got it, so no more classifying her as formerly evil- since technically she hadn't done any bad deeds.

Lion used it too. Hehe, that's a funny name. Lion. Does he roar too? Pfft!- wait...his name isn't Lion it's...Leo, Ryo...Lyon! That bastard was Gray's bro-

GRAY!

That's what this stupid ice is reminding him of. That freakin' pervert!

Glancing at the boy and noticing the vexation held in his eyes at the thought of the raven haired wizard, Ultear put a hand on his shoulder. As if he had a mood swing (which he did), the pinkettes eyes went big in thought. Gray...he had a family that the demon killed...was he too late?

"Ultear?" He asked, seriousness completely in his voice, which she caught on. "Gray...did Deliora get to his...?"

She nodded her head in sorrow, a look he returned, but she did try to brighten the moment. "But he should be with my mother by now, so there's nothing to worry about." She concluded, hoping to cheer him up. It worked, she believed as he seemed to perk up. But when he smiled as bright as the sun, she began to question what he was thinking.

"Your mom!" He exclaimed.

"Oh." Her voice remained emotionless. "Yeah, what about her."

"Don't you want to see her?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook, rocking her back and forth, making her dizzy.

"No." She answered when he let go, shaking her head to escape the disequilibrium.

"Why not?" The pinkette asked, perplexed.

Silence filled the air as the purplette looked down to the ground, eyes blinking every now and again. He stood quiet waiting for an answer before he grew weary of standing and sat down criss cross, instantly melting the ice under him, leaving a dry patch of dead grass. His eyes never left hers but her eyes never met his.

"I...I just can't." Calmly, she spoke, trying to ignore the burning eyes directed at her. His onyx orbs latched onto hers before he sighed, falling backwards, his back landing on the cold snow.

"Don't worry about it. You can tell me when you-"

He quit talking when he felt a familiar and amazing amount of power coming right for them. Wind blew at them at high speeds and birds flew out of the area as fast as they could. Ultear looked up into the air, her mouth gaping and her eyes broad. Natsu looked toward her, already knowing what was coming. How could he not? Especially when the thing howled his name moments before.

" **NATSU**!" It roared, flying directly above him.

Said boy instantly shot up, happiness evident in his attitude and appearance.

"IGNEEL!" He roared back, salty water filling his vision. He jumped as high as he could, using his fire to propel himself to ascend faster. "Dad!" He cried once more, happy to see his father. He assumed he would be too, but the look in his -nonexistent- pupils and the slight pointedness of his scales told him another story. It was then that he seen his tail raise in the air.

' _Oh crap_!' It was too late.

The tail descended faster than a bullet, instantly impacting him and sending him flying to the ground. Snow flew in the air and, like a fog, blocked the purplettes vision.

" **Natsu**! **Why are you back in X775, brat**?! **Did my teachings ever go through you thick skull**?" The great dragon said, landing right next to his son, who was six feet under snow. Said snow melted seconds later and out came an irritated Natsu.

"What the hecks your problem old man! I don't know what stupid lesson of yours taught me-"

" **THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR PUNY BRAIN ONLY THOUGHT ABOUT CONSUMING THE SUN**!" He spat, the anger and fire spewing from his scales made Ultear, who was there the whole time watching the ordeal, trembled at the power the **Fire Dragon King** was emitting, who noticed. He ignored his son's angry rant and focused his attention on the girl.

" **Who are you, girl**?"

"That's Ultear!" His son exclaimed, jumping on his large and scaly snout. "She's the reason we went back in time!"

His father rolled his eyes. " **You can't go back in time, brat. But you can reverse it**."

"What's the difference?" Natsu huffed, crossing his arms and sitting down. Turning his head back to the girl, who was still wide eyes at seeing him in his beastly glory, he let his guard down to help put the scared girl at ease.

" **I mean you no harm**." He stated, trying to keep his voice from being as gruff as possible. Natsu smiled brightly at her. "Yeah don't worry! Igneel's just a giant sap!" He lightly patted the top of his head. Said dragon growled.

" **Natsu**..."

"What? You wanna start somethin'?"

Igneel sighed. That was his son.

Her fright vanished slowly and almost instantly as she saw the two bicker. They actually seem like a normal father/son duo, except one being a dragon and the other being pink headed and stupid. She laughed lightly, earning a happy smirk from Natsu, one of which she returned.

" **You were the one to reverse time girl**?" Igneel asked, ignoring Natsu climbing him on top of his head. Ultear shook her head-positively- slowly.

"She has a name you know." Natsu grumbled, much to the purplettes astonishment. The dragon sighed again. He was doing that a lot lately. He blames his son.

" **I apologize**. **Ultear was it**?" She let out an 'mmhm'. " **What was the spell you used**?"

" **Last Ages**." She told him confidently, deciding to fear someone that clearly held no intentions of attacking her was pointless. This was Natsu's dad after all.

" **Oh**." He said instantly. " **That makes matters less complicated**."

"How so?" She asked.

" **Last Ages is simple**. **It only gives the caster the power to set back time, time not predestined**. **It's a spell most use to sacrifice themselves**." He came to a conclusion. " **Were you planning on giving up your life to save someone**?"

She felt both their eyes in her, but Natsu's gaze...she couldn't make what it meant. Igneel was simply looking for an answer but his son seemed to want more. She responded.

"I was trying to save the people dear to me." He nodded in understanding. Natsu's look never faded.

" **For a spell as such, you would need a sudden increase of power to go this far back**. **I doubt you would do such a thing, so what increased the spell**?"

Then she shifted her gaze toward Natsu, who was still staring at her. Looking at her, Igneel followed her eyes. One thing led to another and he knew who the culprit was.

" **Of course you would do something so reckless**."

"Whatever." Natsu retorted, finally moving his eyes from the girl. He looked off into the distance , watching the birds dance. "I had to save my friend."

Igneel smirked and Ultear felt her lips twitch upwards. _'I definitely owe you for this, Natsu Dragneel_.'

" **I'm proud of you, my son**." He admitted looking off in distance like Natsu. " **And I'm glad you actually found a friend**! **Remember Mister Fire? I thought you would've stuck with him for years**!"

"Shut up! I was a kid back then!" He screamed, jumping off his dad and landing in front of him, glaring.

" **You're a kid now**."

"Mister Fire?" Ultear asked, curiosity filling her, to Natsu's displeasure. Natsu glared at the dragon. "He's lying! Mister Fire doesn't- AHH!"

He was flicked by a scaly claw and was sent flying into the forest; soon a loud 'boom!' sound resonated. Ultear was surprised at how the usually strong Salamander was done after a single flick of a fin- claw. But she wasn't worried, he was strong, and besides; she wanted to know who Mister Fire was.

"Mister Fire?" She questioned once more.

" **When Natsu was too young to fight, he would always try to make friends with the animals in the forest, most of the time they would start attacking him so I would have to save him**. **Sooner or later, he grew weary of being chased and stopped befriending animals all together**. **But one day, when he was exploring he found a flower that looked like a flame**. **He treasured that puny plant forever. The brat would sleep next to it, make it watch us train and make me talk to it. It was what you humans call, embarrassing**." He finished the story, chuckling himself when he heard the girl laugh. In the distance, he heard Natsu charging back to his original spot.

" **Where do you live, girl**?" Igneel asked, not even bothering to acknowledge the boy who was dashing back, from miles away.

She looked down, laughter died down, the question reminding her when Natsu asked if she wanted to see her mother. She couldn't go back...even now that she knew the truth. She couldn't face her mother as it would bring back too many memories. Igneel huffed.

" **I see**." He began. " **Then you shall come with us**." He said, lifting his head so he could stand tall and proud.

"What?" She questioned, surprised.

" **That's what my boy would've said anyway**." He brought his mighty tail down, a burst of wind following, almost sending her flying. " **Get on**."

Hesitantly, she did. Her foot touched the scaly end of the dragon, tickling her slightly. She continued her expedition until she was on his back.

" **Hang on**!" He ordered, to which she didn't understand before he took off in the air, scaring her into oblivion. She screamed to the top of her lungs as they flew toward the sky, stopping and taking a breath when he stopped going upward.

"Hey! Get back here old man! I'm not done with you!" Roared a voice below them. The dragon suddenly dived down, scaring the purple haired girl on its back to grab one of his many scales.

Upon seeing his father nose diving straight for him, the pinkette screamed in terror and tried to hit the deck, only to be caught before his body hit the ground.

"Gah! You old jerk!" He yelled. He hated it when the older dragon grabbed him while flying. It usually meant he was about to be thrown a million miles away! "Where we goin?!"

Igneel rolled his eyes, knowing the answer was obvious. " **The den, brat**."

Natsu's eyes shone like the sun. "Really?! It's been forever!"

" **That it has**."

From her spot on the back of the dragon, Ultear could only smile. But in the back of her mind, the only thing she thought was-

 _'What did I get myself into_?'

•••

The den was just how he had remembered it.

Big, spacey, burnt walls and a large field just behind their cave.

Natsu and Ultear stood in front of the massive cave, nostalgia and astonishment running through their black and red orbs.

"Aw man! This place is just as awesome as I remember it!" Natsu exclaimed, Ultear nodding her head in understanding but still had her mouth gaping.

" **It really has been awhile**." Igneel said, towering them from behind. "Come now Natsu, we have training to do."

"Already? I just got back!" He countered.

" **You did say you wanted to get ahead of that Gray fellow, didn't you**?"

That instantly made him change is mind.

"Alright! Let's do it!" He growled, trying to hide his anxiousness to get a head start on his rival, even though he's still training heavily with Ur and Lyon. He turned toward his purplette companion.

"Wanna train with us?"

Well, she didn't expect that.

"Er...well...I would, but I don't want to get burned." She responded, thinking of the possibility that she could be burned by- not only the **Dragon Slayer's** flame- but an actual **Fire Dragon's** as well.

Natsu nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Igneel really needs to learn to stop going overboard."

Igneel roared. " **You think I go overboard**?! **If I recall I had to consume all your flames because you set the ENTIRE forest on fire**!"

Natsu waved his hand, ignoring his dad. In a blink of an eye, a lightbulb appeared over his head, an idea came to mind.

"Hey, why don't you become a **Dragon Slayer**?"

Her eyes shot wide as she took a step back in surprise. That was another thing she wasn't expecting. Igneel looked like he was pondering the idea. Natsu had a big smile, waiting for an answer.

"I-I...I don't-"

" **I could grant you that wish if that's what you desire**." Igneel said, done pondering and actually fancying the idea. He held ulterior motives though.

She had to think about it. She no longer had access to her **Arc of Time** , but she still had her **Ice Make** magic. On the negative side- well, there were no negatives. On the positive side, she could have the power to control two magic's, which she was always used to. At the moment, she didn't want to see her mother, so she couldn't expand in her **Ice** **Magic**...she couldn't believe she would say this.

She lifted her head up confidently.

"I would be honored to learn your magic Igneel."

•••

 **The journey starts.**

 **Remember to review!**


	3. Training

**Flash has returned. Lets get started!**

 **I fucked up guys. God dammit stupid timeline. X774 is when Ur sealed Deliora. I said they spawned in X775. I was going to do something super cool but whatever, I can make a U-turn. Just watch.**

 **Anyways, yo, all your reviews are so freakin cool. It makes me feel good to see all your reviews, favs, follows…I can't even explain it. Just thank you soo much.**

 **About Natsu's power, I plan to make him stronger, but still goofy and stupid. But Natsu wouldn't be Natsu without his bff Gray, so don't expect him to be weaker or stronger than Natsu.**

 **Also, I didn't get an exact age on Ultear, so I made her two years older than Gray. Cuz, ya know…Natsu…400…yeah,**

 **Oh yeah, there's a poll announcement at the end so check that out!**

 **Couldn't help myself with the Natza peeps**.

•••

Day one

"All right! Let's get started! Igneel! Fight me!" Natsu yelled, jumping on top of his father's snout and throwing a series of punches.

Igneel shook his head, tripping the pinkette off him and landing on his head, under him dirt, much to Ultear's amusement. Igneel let out a sigh.

" **We will begin shortly, so stop acting like a hooligan**!"

"Hooli-what?"

" **How are you feeling, Ultear**?" The Fire Dragon King asked, trying to stop himself from seething in rage because of his son's stupidity. Since she had arrived at casa de Dragneel, the girl who wore pigtails learned that it was a must to wear fire-proof clothes when you're around two Fire Dragons. When Natsu missed a roar headed for his father, he grazed Ultear's purple sleeveless dress. He was lucky though, as she was just given the power of a Fire Dragon some time ago, so she couldn't feel the burn...but her clothes did.

They were burned to a crisp.

Ultear never covered her child body with a scream so fast.

Luckily for her, Igneel had an extra set of clothes...actually a lot of extras. Surprised, she asked the Fire Dragon why he had so many. It turned out that when he found Natsu, he was naked as days born, so the dragon went to fetch something to cover him up. He found a large container filled with children's clothes so he grabbed a claw full -he has a big claw- and brought them back.

So now the young purplette sported a dark grey sleeveless shirt, black skirt that reached passed her knees and a pair of sandals. Before putting them on, Igneel pierced his skin, without cringing or flinching. Blood oozed out quickly so he used his Talon to wipe it on his claw and rubbed over the girl's clothes. It dried fairly fast.

He then sprayed his fire over his wound, instantly closing it. Ultear looked at him questionably.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged. " **A blood of a dragon or its slayer is the only way to protect whatever you choose from his or her element. Your clothing will now be fire proof, but when you grow out of that tiny human body and are in need of more clothes, you shall be the one to do so**." Ultear nodded and turned her head. Natsu was looking off in the distance, a lot seemingly on his mind.

"Did he do the same?" She asked. The look and answer she received made her look on in shock.

" **Damn brat punctured his arm and almost bled out**!"

Natsu scowled. "You didn't explain it right!"

...

Anyways...

"I feel like I have a fire inside me." She answered, smiling while looking up toward the great dragon. He grinned and chuckled, a familiar saying that his idiotic son came up with instantly popping up in his mind.

" **As you should**." He ruffed out. Out of instinct -because he was used to his kids shouting and excitement- he rotated his head, only to see his knucklehead son looking off in the distance again.

" **A lot must've happened to make him like this**." He acted ignorant. Ultear looked down.

He knew what happened. He always knew what was going on with his boy. Ever since that fateful day on X777, he's been there, seeing what Natsu saw through his own eyes. He wasn't the only one either. Metalicana, Grandeeney, Skiadrium, Weisslogia were in the bodies of their respective youngin too. He experienced all of Natsu's most treasured moments, fights, moments that should have been moments of love turned into ones of pure friendship- making the other angry and embarrassed- (poor Erza).

He always believed the scarlet haired knight would be the mate of his child. The knight with a dragon, so cliché even the mighty Igneel had to laugh. She was the one that pushed Natsu to do his best, and in turn, he did so. He recalled two times she attempted to admit her fondness toward the oblivious punk. One time being when Natsu had destroyed that god forbidden **R- System** ; she was on the verge of telling him her feelings (Igneel was happy then, finally someone to tame his destructive pinkette), but then their friends came breaking the moment. The next...he did not recall, but it was sometime before the **Dragon King Festival**. He was expecting for Erza Scarlet to be his daughter-in-law or whatever those humans call them.

 _ **'No matter. My son will be powerful enough so I can grant him the power to have two or three mates**_.'

Then he thought about it.

 _ **'I will have grandchildren...strong, protective, loyal grandchildren just like my Natsu. The mighty Igneel shall give him three**_.'

But...

 _ **'Tiny pink headed bastards running around, spewing fire out their mouths, burning down buildings and people yelling "**_ **fight me** _ **!", "**_ **what'd you say** _ **?", "**_ **I'll burn you to a crisp** _ **!", "**_ **I gotta fire in my belly** _ **!" and "**_ **I'm all fired up**!"'

That didn't sound too pleasant.

 _'Perhaps two will suffice_.' A sudden thought appeared in his noggin.

He had remembered Natsu, after beating that ugly beast **Lullaby** , dressing as if he was the scarlet haired girl, making both dragon and **Requip** master sigh in irritation. But in the corner of his sons eye, he could see...Ultear? Looking at him like she wanted to claim him, licking her lips.

He swiftly looked down toward the Milkovich girl, surprising her for the umpteenth time that day.

" **You harbored feelings for my brat**?"

Okay, she was really getting tired of having her eyes widened. Her eyes really freakin hurt.

"HUH?!"

" **I had a memory of Natsu's memory of when he was arrested is all, and then I saw you**..." He said bluntly, as if it was an obvious answer.

Her face became the color of a tomato.

"Oh..." She looked down at her feet, trying to contain her mortification. "I-I might have had a crush on him..."

" **A crush**?" The dragon asked, brashly. " **What is this 'crush' you speak of**?"

She couldn't believe this was happening.

"A crush is when you like someone, more than a frien-"

" **Love**?"

Ultear shook slightly. "I wouldn't go that far. It's liking someone a lot before you decide to make a move to try to start something as deep as love."

Igneel squinted his large eyes. "... **you humans are strange creatures**." He then gave a smirk. " **Well, no more of that**."

Ultear looked at her new teacher questioningly. "What do you mean?"

The dragon looked to his son, who was still looking off toward the trees. " **You're a** _ **Dragon Slayer**_ **now. There is no 'crush' involved. The first time you fall in love is your last**."

Oh yeah. How could she forget?

" **Well** ," he continued. " **Unless you're my brat, who is the prince of the Fire Dragons. If his strength continues to grow day by day, I could grant him the power to have as many mates he wants, but I'm sure having a hundred puny, pink headed punks running around isn't the best plan either**."

"What about me? Why does he get to have so many mates?" She asked, a bit peeved that Natsu could be with as many women as he wanted.

Igneel explained. " **You see, I knew Natsu for a long time. We developed a bond- one even I, the king of Fire Dragon's, can't fully comprehend. He is my brat, my pyro, my everything**." He smiled. " **Without him, I probably wouldn't care for your despicable race in the first place. I might have been the one to teach him magic, how to read and write- but at the same time he taught me how to care for others, how to feel joy.**

 **You and I will never be able to bond the way we have, and I don't convey to be discordant. You've had your family, and didn't even know it. Your mother may have perished, but you always had Natsu's best friend** -" Ultear giggled when he stopped speaking to see if the male Dragon Slayer heard what he said, thankfully he didn't- " **Gray. He may have been away from you, but you still had him and that other child that was your mother's disciples. You even had a child of your own.**

 **Natsu and I had nothing from the ground up, except each other. Eventually, my little one found his family, people he could call friends, but that didn't happen until my eventual departure.**

 **The bond we share gives me the ability to do such undertakings. He is the reason I live. That is why he is the prince**." He finished. Ultear could stare at the dragon as he explained, but eventually a knowing smile formed on her lips.

"I...I completely understand. The bond you two share gives you the ability to grant him strength and whatever else he desires."

Igneel 'hmm'ed. " **That's the gist, but I can't grant him whatever he wants, just those that are related to dragons like strength, determination and others. If he did ask for strength he would go trying to fight everyone and everything; especially those Sprig- Wizard Saints as you call them. But my brat was born with those attributes, so I have no reason to give him such. The main thing I can give him is the abilities to have as many mates he wants. But knowing that boy, he may just stick with one...or he would try to get as many as he could, just so he could watch and protect every single one of them**." He concluded.

" **He has the biggest heart I've ever seen**."

She couldn't deny him on that. Maybe that was why she always felt attracted toward him, even before they were on the same side.

At first she was physically attracted to the Salamander. How could you not be? Look at him! But eventually, her physical desirability toward the pinkette...turned into something beyond that.

" **Perhaps you'll be his mate**."

Ah~ the tomato returned.

" **Let's go Natsu! Time to double up on your training, even though your body won't be able to handle it, you mindless pyro**!"

Natsu jumped back to life.

"Shut up lizard! I'll show you what I can do! I'll beat you, Gramps, Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Mira and then finally..." He chuckled evilly. "Gray!"

Igneel huffed, ignoring what he said. " **Whatever. Let's get started you two**."

•••

One year ago

A certain raven haired disciple of Ur stopped when he felt the sudden urge to grow stronger. He shivered as he thought about...someone, who he had no idea was, that wanted to beat him. The thought angered him.

"Ur!" He called to his master, who was currently half naked wearing a black bra and panties. Lyon was...somewhere. He didn't really care.

"What?" She called lazily as she stretched her bones.

"Double-up me on my training!"

She stared at him for a minute, causing him to sweat, before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Your funeral."

•••

It was the middle of the night.

Instead of sleeping in the cave that night, they decided to rest outside as the breeze felt awesome, in Natsu's words. Ultear slept soundlessly next to Natsu, who lay with his arms behind his head, unknowingly cuddling into him, not that he minded or noticed. Igneel lied beside the pyromaniac as well, not asleep, just as his son. They both stared at the dark sky.

"Igneel?" He asked softly, still looking at the sky.

He received a grunt in response.

"Why'd you leave? And where'd you go?"

The question didn't surprise him. He was waiting for him to ask.

" **I cannot tell you my pyro**." It pained him to lie. The first time it was easy, he didn't have to explain himself or say goodbye. This time would be different.

"Why not."

" **I...I just can't**."

...

"Will you leave again?"

A hmm in response. Natsu knew that meant yes.

"Promise you'll say bye this time."

How could he say no to his boy?

" **I promise Natsu**."

•••

Day five

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

A torrent of flames came speeding toward Natsu, who jumped at it and instantly gobbled them up, leaving an irritated Ultear glaring at the pinkette.

"Do you always have to eat?!" She said through grit teeth. Natsu flashed a grin.

"Sorry, but your flames are just so freakin good! I could eat them all day!" He moaned, slurping up the last bit of her fire. Ultear blushed at the...compliment. She supposed it was since it came out of her body...

God that sounded sexual.

" **Quit teasing her brat**." Igneel sighed as Natsu stick his tongue at him. How was he teasing her? Telling her that her fire taste good is a bad thing now?

Igneel didn't know either, but he knew that whenever the human got red in the face, she was embarrassed. But anyway...

" **You're doing better than I thought you would girl**." Igneel grumbled, sounding cranky as ever. " **Though I must add that my expectations were low**."

That seemed to fill the purplette with all the confidence she needed.

"Wow. Thanks Igneel." She said, depressed. After eating, Natsu patted his big belly before waddling over to her.

"Ignore his crankiness. He's always pissed on Wednesday!"

Igneel growled. " **Brat! You kept waking me up talking about the birds**!"

Natsu waved him off. "Well that's your fault. I'm tellin you! They're planning something up there!"

Igneel ignored him, shaking his head. " **Just get back to sparring**."

Natsu lazily made his way to the other side of the field, ignoring his father yelling at him to hurry his ass up. They stood several feet across each other, determination in both their eyes.

" **Begin**!"

Natsu immediately charged his fist not aflame yet. Ultear stood on the defensive, standing on her toes so she could jump out the way if needed. Natsu jumped high in the air surprising the former **Time** **Mage** who thought he would just try for a fist fight. Once directly above, the pinkette attacked.

" **Fire Dragons Roar**!"

A small tornado of flames burst through his mouth, pissing him off greatly as it connected to the purplette from above.

 _'Stupid kid body! Making my flames crap_!'

A figure suddenly jumped through his flames, eating some along the way. It turned out to be Ultear, who was slightly overwhelmed by the roar, but kept pushing. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Her fist shot out swiftly, nearly hitting Natsu if he wouldn't have dodged. Seeing her back toward him for the moment, Natsu grinned as he used his fire to propel himself higher.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**!" His head connected to back, earning a yelp of surprise. He didn't go all out on the attack, she figured. He did say he would never hurt her. Well...kinda.

Having had enough of Natsu infinite amount of wins, she growled as she put her two hands together. " **Ice Make: Hammer**!"

Before Natsu knew it he was smacked into the ground by a block of ice. Ultear grinned amused while Igneel tried to contain his laughter.

Suddenly, a body lit ablaze jumped up, irritation evident on his features.

"Hey! You cheated!" He yelled, to which she rolled her eyes.

"You never said I couldn't use **Ice** **Magic**." She retorted and stiffened a giggle when Natsu's eye twitched.

" **That's enough you two**." Igneel interrupted. " **Stop fighting your mate Natsu**."

Natsu tilted his head to the side while Ultear's face turned crimson.

"Mate?" His expression turned to one of nervousness. "Wait. Mating Season?! Please no! I don't want to go through that again!"

Igneel growled. His little arsonist knew what Mating Season was, but didn't know what mates are. He sighed. _**'Congratulations Igneel, you didn't get through his thick skull when you had the chance**_.' He thought to himself.

" **No kin. A mate is** -" He quit talking when he seen Natsu stare at him. To anyone else, it would've looked like he was paying attention, but Igneel knew, he was just looking at him while his mind was somewhere else. " **Grr! Brat**!" He got his attention. " **Just know that the girl wants to be your mate**!"

Ultear immediately shot up and protested, the same crimson flush on her visage.

"W-Wait a minute! I didn't say anything like that!"

Igneel rolled his eyes. " **I'm a dragon. I can smell your need**."

Crimson into garnet.

"I DONT NEED HIM!" She screamed, much to the dragon and his slayers _pleasure_.

"That freakin hurt!" He yelled, clamping his ears. Igneel shut his eyes, blocking the pain internally.

"And what do you mean you don't need me? I thought we gonna work together." He finished after the pain left. His eyes were big and Igneel could've sworn he seen-

" **Brat**? **Are you crying**?"

"No! You're crying you giant lizard!"

Escaping the blood shade on her cheeks, they turned to a rose color at seeing his rather cute, big eyed face. It was hard to remove her eyes from his.

"N-not like that Natsu. Of course I need you, but the way Igneel is implying it..." She hesitated. Igneel attacked.

" **See. That moment of hesitation says everything**."

The purplette fell to the ground, defeat ridden on her features. "I give up!"

Igneel smiled. " **You should. After all, he's going to be the only man on your mind anyway soon enough**."

She sat with her knees to her head, so she could cover her face.

"Wait..." Natsu started. "So you do need me."

It sounded like a question, but it was more for clarification.

She lifted her head but averted her eyes from his. "I already told you that I did. I wouldn't have ever been given this second chance if it weren't for you. So of course I do."

Igneel couldn't know how she felt. Hell, she didn't know how she felt! She was eleven damnit!

Before she knew it, she was lifted off the ground and even off her feet into a massive bear hug. Or a Dragon hug as Natsu squeezed hard. Not to the point where her breathing stopped but she did have wriggle around just so she could get in a comfortable position. She couldn't help but melt into the embrace. They always felt special.

"Yeah! We'll be the best freakin partners ever!"

Despite the ever so growing pretty smile growing on her lips, she kinda liked being on the ground.

"Uh...can you let me down now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

Igneel huffed. " **And now your want intensifies**."

He'd never seen a human glare at him like she had before.

•••

Day ten

It was evening time.

The sun was setting into the depths of the sky, making it the beautiful color of fuscha.

Igneel was gone. He went to go speak to a few acquaintances. Natsu had a feeling he was going to visit the other dragons, so he told his pops to say hi to Wendy, Sting, Rogue and tell Gajeel that's he's gonna kick his ass.

Natsu and Ultear lay outside once again, enjoying the view. Natsu looked happy. He was content with his life at the moment, how could he not? He had Igneel again and Ultear was safe with him!

Though, he could sense that the purplette lying next to him wasn't feeling that great. It wasn't the look on her face, or her actions. He spent so much time with her that he had come to understand when she's feeling happy, sad, angry (though that's ones obvious) and so forth.

His back was facing her but he decided to change that. He switched sides, ignoring the slight poke from a rock on his side. His eyes instantly fell on her eyes, who stared right back, though taken aback some.

"Natsu?"

"What's wrong?" He skipped the small talk, wanting to get straight to the issue at hand.

"Nothing." She lied, but cursed herself when she saw Natsu squint, not buying it. She forgot that she couldn't lie to him, he could see right through her.

"Ultear..."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My mother sealed **Deliora** on X774."

"Well it's a good thing we came back then. We have a chance to-"

"It's X775."

And then the air was filled with silence. Just pure tranquility.

"Oh..." He didn't realize that till now. The pinkette didn't know what to say.

Though she had trouble coming to terms that it was too late to save her mother, she realized there was nothing she could've done to prevent it anyway.

"It's not your fault. We just randomly went through time so don't be too hard on yourself."

She looked into his onyx eyes with a thankful look. All she needed to know that her mother's death wasn't her fault this time around.

"Thank you...Natsu."

He smiled. "Don't mention it."

The wind blew by silently. The leaves flew by; the trees covered them from above.

"And I don't know if this makes you feel better but, I promise you'll always have me." He flashed a toothy grin.

 _'Yeah I will, won't I_?' She thought with delight.

"Aw man." She teased and pouted.

"Hey!" He felt offended.

Then she hugged him, attaching her body to his. He didn't seem surprised; in fact, he hugged her back, pulling her in closer.

She had to admit. Even though she has the power of a Fire Dragon as well, the pinkette would always be warmer.

Not that she minded.

•••

 **Boom!**

 **I may have hinted a harem in this story, if you caught it. I don t really know if I should do one, but I thought about it. So I'm going to let you decide!**

 **There's a poll if this should be a harem or not on my page. Check it out! I'm going to take it down on Saturday!**

 **If yes, it won't be big, but there will be side characters that like him. I got three main girls (you probably already know who). The main one obviously being Ultear.**

 **If not, I will proceed with the story as planned.  
**

 **I'm sure you awesome people will make a good decision. Either way, I got a plan for it. I'm sure you'll love how it comes out.**

 **Aaaand thanks for reading. Remember to review; each one makes me want to write more and more!  
**


	4. The Start: Saving Erza

**Merry freakin Christmas (belated I suppose)**

 **I'm going to change the name of this story to something else. A Second Chance is cool and all, but I can do better. Might change it on Wednesday. Anyway...**

 **That battle was freakin fierce.**

 **One moment Harem was winning, and then No Harem caught up and vice versa. Turns out though, it was a tie. So I don't have a decision.**

 **I think instead of putting up another poll and possibly having the outcome to be a tie again, I'll flip a coin. Maybe at ch 6**

 **Btw, if it does come out a harem, it will be small. Only Ultear, Erza and Kagura. That's it.**

 **But whatever, I'll gtfo your face so you can read.**

•••

The wind was something Igneel did not particularly like.

Don't get him wrong, he loves a good breeze here and there, but where he's at, a windy fucking mountain, really irritated him. He much rather be by a volcanic terrain; hot, steamy, preferably where he could never be found by Grandine or that ugly iron devoted piece of scrap, Metalicana. He's considering to live there with his brat and new brat, considering how -with his strength blowing up scarily fast- Natsu would soon enough blow up the cave. He knew his boy.

" **Ohh~ Igneel**! **What a surprise~ what can I do for you Fire Dragon King**?" Said a deep, but angelic voice.

He was in the form of a fireball, a puny ball of fire while she stood massive. Her body was the color of white, angelic, and seemingly covered by feathers of birds. Her giant wings the same hue. Her light blue eyes shone bright, even against the dark night.

" **You know why I'm here Grandine**." He growled, not wanting to play her foolish games, which he knew for a fact would take place. Grandine played innocent.

" **Whatever do you mean**? **You came to my humble abode already thinking that I'm thinking what you are**?" Of course she knew why he came. She just liked to get the Fire Dragon mad; it was fun.

"... **Grandine**." He threatened.

The angelic dragon laughed, happy to see that her teasing annoyed him once more, then stopped, knowing that he meant business. She could get him when he leaves anyway.

" **Last Ages I assume**. **I hear you found the young one who caused such a spell and took her in**. **Is this true**?"

Igneel grunted. " **Natsu practically forced me to. I had no choice**! **That boy's heart spreads for miles**."

Grandine smiled. " **Yes, I witnessed it myself**. **It would appear that my darling has taken a liking toward your own because of that**. **She sees- or seen him as a role model, and an older brother figure. I don't know whether that's a positive or a negative but I thank him, for showing my Wendy happiness**."

" **Hmm**. **Well, I'm glad she didn't see him as mate material**. **Since my brat didn't care any for the opposite gender- all about finding me and fighting**."

The white dragon looked at the crimson fireball puzzled. " **Mate material**? **You didn't know**? **She** -"

" **Look woman, I haven't globe-trotted my way here just so you can talk about our child's mate lives...its eccentric**."

" **I suppose it is**. **But you can't tell me you haven't thought about your young ones mating lives at one point of time**. "

"..." _Yesterday_.

" **Your silence speaks for itself**." She grinned, exposing her razor sharp teeth, angering the king of the Fire Dragons.

Just as he was about to roar his lungs out at her, a slight shift from behind the female dragon made him stop. Wendy held a content smile on her adorable child face as she slept, ears blocking out all noise around her.

Igneel shut his mouth, not wanting to wake the girl up.

" **Back to the topic at hand**..." She lightly chuckled at the dark and angry growl coming from the male dragon. " **Our plans for Acnologia are halted yet again thanks to her. But that may be a good thing, seeing as we have more time to prepare for that wannabe dragon**."

" **Is it**? **It isn't like he would not remember the reverse of time, seeing how he's a dragon- over four hundred years old in fact**." She added, causing a sudden thought to appear in her head. " **Then there's Zeref**. **I doubt there was any effect on him as well**. **He's getting closer to his goal, Igneel**."

Igneel shut his eyes.

" **Soon he will have the Book of** _ **END**_."

" **I won't let that lousy dark Mage touch that book**! **I shall not let my son get consumed in the dark**!" He exclaimed, no longer caring about waking up the girl. She still slept, much to Grandine's relief.

" **But...we will have an issue with Tartoros**." He added, a not too pleasant look on his scaly face. Grandine tilted her head, questioningly.

" **Why is that**?"

Igneel paused, a feeling of dread reigning upon him. " **It seems the seal that I put on Natsu that obstructed his...old magic has been broken. I cannot put it back on neither**."

" **Hmm**. **And since there's only one Fire Demon that was widely known, you assume they will sense the magic and immediately think he's END**?"

" **Not right away**. **I know for a fact that the demons will be suspicious of his magic, but they won't come to a conclusion based upon that**."

" **Mard is smart, Igneel**. **He might put two and two together**."

" **Please, that good for nothing demon believes that he's inside that vile book**."

" **Well**..." She stopped him. " **His** **soul** -"

" **Is with me**. **Natsu Dragneel's soul does not lie within a mere book! I refuse to believe that it does, and I know you know it too**.

 _ **END**_ **didn't care about anyone except Tartoros and Zeref, but Natsu Dragneel cares about his family, his family's friend, hell, even random human civilians**! **When the Dragon King Festival was taking place, he didn't want to hurt any of the dragons that would have attacked him relentlessly**! **When he met my dear old friend, Atlas Flame, he called him uncle**! **His soul isn't in that blasted book! It's inside the body of Natsu Dragneel**! **No Etherious involved**!"

"..." The white dragon smiled. " **I'm pretty sure he thought of you as a father back then as well**."

He rolled his eyes. " **Yeah, when we weren't having a free for all with Acnologia**."

" **Aw~ don't be like that**! **You knew you loved him back then as well**."

Igneel scoffed, ignoring the sudden thought that appeared on his membrane that agreed with her.

" **Whatever, I'll make sure** _ **END**_ **doesn't display himself**."

" **I hope you're right**."

He displayed his arrogance. " **When has the great Fire Dragon King ever been wrong**?"

He started to fly away, happy to finally escape from all this wind- wind he knew he would have to train Natsu and Ultear in soon enough. But he turned back to speak to the Sky Dragon for the last time that day.

" **Natsu really cares for your brat, Grandine**. **And since there are no Edolas counterparts coming to Earthland this time around, we should arrange for them to meet**."

" **You mean after our inevitable departure**?" He nodded.

" **Aww~ How about we let them have a play date? It could be fun**!"

"..." He considered the idea, but her phrasing pissed him off.

" **I'll see you soon woman**." And with that, Igneel departed.

Grandine chuckled and returned to the safety and comfort of her cave, walking to where her daughter was. She lied down, wrapping her giant wing around her, who nuzzled deep into it.

"Mama?"

The dragon looked down to look her adoptive daughter in the eye. Wendy rubbed her own orbs with her hands before speaking again.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked softly, drowsiness and confusion evident on her features. Her mother smiled. The blunette smiled back because they, of course, were contagious.

" **No need to worry about that dear child**. **You'll find out soon enough**. **Now go back to sleep, I have more spells I want to teach you tomorrow**."

"Okay!" She smiled before climbing to the corner of her mother's arm and nuzzling into her chest. "Goodnight mama."

" **Goodnight child**."

•••

When Igneel came back, it was close to midnight. He flew back annoyed, Grandine's phrases still in his mind, angering him greatly.

' _ **Play date**_.' He sneered. _**'Play**_... _ **date**_.'

" **How dare she**? **Use a kitty term for my youngin**? **Damn lass, using an embarrassing term**. **Always getting under my skin**."

' _ **Whatever**_. _**I just need to**_ -'

His eyes wandered to a familiar mop of pink hair. His son was snoring lightly as he held something in his arms, protectively. Igneel thought he was holding Mister Fire again, but when he tried to spot Ultear in the cave, but couldn't, his mind went into overdrive.

' _ **Did she leave trying to search for the sun**_?'

The thought was instantly obliterated as he knew the purplette was not stupid. That was more of his dimwit of a pinkettes forte. He turned toward his child yet again, but this time noticing purple hair, draping over his arm. Igneel leaned in, observing the strands of purple mop.

In their sleep, Natsu and Ultear faced each other, but the girl was in close. Real close. Natsu's arms wrapped around her body, which explained why her face was centimeters away from his. Their bodies intertwined, her legs wrapped around his.

Igneel grunted. Already it happened. When she awoke, she would realize that she wanted him. Not sexually of course, they were kids...well, Ultear was, Natsu's four hundred years older, but he didn't need to know that.

As much as he loved Natsu, he couldn't help but be aggravated at him.

" **Why must you attract the opposite gender so easily**? **Now I'm gonna have to deal with her attraction to you for the next two years**."

Damn brat.

•••

When Natsu awoke, he was greeted to the perfect and natural smell of blueberries. He tried to get up, but quit when his arms wouldn't budge, because he was holding something, since one of them was apparently under the said thing. Instead of opening his eyes to investigate, the pinkette pulled it in, making them way closer than they already were. His lips touched...something _foreign_ to him, but whatever it was, it was soft as heck!

Suddenly he heard a soft moan coming from directly in front of him, followed by shallowed breathing. Annoyed at the sudden sound, Natsu opened his eyes only to see...expanded blood red eyes staring back at him in shock. Not frightened or weirded out by the proximity, the pinkettes eyes wandered down to see what his lips were meeting with.

He didn't really react, but she did so silently. He didn't really care or notice that he was kissing Ultear.

Natsu pulled back, breaking the contact of lips and flashing her a breathtaking grin. "Mornin!"

He separated his legs from hers and lifted her upper body up slightly so he could get his arm back. He jumped up, energy spiking.

The purplette stayed in her spot, her mind going derange. She touched her lips with her fingers softly, and watched as the young Salamander excitedly hop off the ground and run to Igneel, who was cooking breakfast; four deer.

 _'Did he just...and did I like it_?' She questioned her insanity. Was she okay mentally? Why would a simple sleeping accident get her all nervous and jumpy? Were Igneel's words getting to her? Was she starting to want to mate with him? Impossible! How could she mate with someone that's stupid, reckless, hardheaded, easy to anger, immature, fire breathing punk that will protect the people he loves till the end, loyal like no other, caring, compassionate, doesn't like to see his friends cry and puts everyone and everything before himself. He loves and cares for his friends, even if they did him wrong. He promises not to give up until he dies, which he claims would not happen until he met with Igneel again. He's gentle, when need be, and tough. He lives to protect his family...

He made it _easy_.

 _'I love a fire breathing idiot_.' She smiled to herself, the feeling of weight finally lifting from her shoulders. Though couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at the revelation.

"I'm hungry." Natsu told his pops, as he plopped on the floor lazily, not noticing the deer that was nearly burnt on the ground.

" **Did you go blind**? **Can you not see or smell the food**?" Igneel replied, smirking slightly when he looked at his kids glare.

"Hey! I just woke up!"

" **Okay, whatever you say**." He finished charring the four deer and began to cut them in pieces with his Talon. " **Wake the girl up**. **It's time to feast**."

Natsu nodded and stood, preparing to roar the female Dragon Slayers name but-

"No need. I just woke up." Ultear said, smiling at the pinkette, one which he returned.

"Alright! Let's eat...wait a minute." Natsu paused, jumping on his father and sniffing around before he jumped off, a happy smirk on his face. Ultear stared at the scene confused while Igneel was unfazed. "You saw Wendy?!"

The Fire Dragon King sighed. He should've known his brat would realize the scent of his once little sister.

" **Yes, I spoke with her mother Grandine**. **She was in a peaceful slumber when I took notice of her though**."

"So she's okay?" He asked, his face completely serious.

Igneel nodded, noting that the pinkettes still worried about the young Sky Dragon Slayer's safety.

Natsu's usual grin reappeared in an instant. "Alright! I can't wait to see her again!...wait a minute..."

Igneel growled. Was the brat trying to become a damn detective? Ultear even watched with mild curiosity, sitting down on her knees, eyes never leaving Natsu.

"Why'd you go to Wendy's anyway?"

" **Did you not hear me you death hatchling**?! **To speak with that good for nothing Grandine**!" The dragon roared, but the slayers remained unfazed. The young purplette had grown accustomed to his roaring, especially when Natsu's involved.

"Yeah, but why?"

That made him stop.

He would not let his son know. He didn't need to, not will he. He was doing completely fine being ignorant about END, so he will do just as well the second time around. But...he couldn't keep this secret forever.

" **I...I will tell you**. **But not now Natsu**." He really didn't want to tackle the subject since it was excruciatingly difficult to him.

Sensing the solemn tone in his voice, Natsu stayed completely still.

If there was ever a subject he thought Igneel would have trouble talking about it would have to have been the human body. They both still have very little knowledge about it, besides for the basics. Well...Igneel knows the basics; Natsu still has trouble pronouncing the word 'penis.'

"Okay." Natsu gave in. "But you'll tell me right?"

More deception. " **Of course**."

As she observed the two, Ultear had a feeling that whatever the dragon was talking about was not good. At all. She planned to get to the bottom of it, as it was extremely obvious that Igneel would not speak about the subject with him anytime soon, despite his promise.

As they began to chow down, Natsu was already finished with his first, halfway through the second. Before he could finish the last half in a single bite, Igneel yanked the dead mammal away from him, rewarding him with an **Iron Fist** to the face, which slightly hurt. The boys had been getting stronger every day.

"The heck old man! Don't you see I'm eatin?!" He seethed, steam escaping his body. Ultear peered at the pinkette, smiling at his feisty attitude before a quiet giggle escaped her lips. The same lips that were attached to his just minutes ago. The memory would not flee and she didn't want it to either.

" **I gave you one and a half brat**! **This half is for Ultear if she's still hungry**." He shifted his head down to her, who was still gazing at Natsu, thoughtfully. " **Ultear,** " He acquired her attention. " **Do you still feel the need to feed**?"

She shook her head silently with a tiny smile.

"HA!" Natsu gloated; a giant smile that showed his razor like teeth that practically said 'I WIN' on his visage. "Now give it here you stupid- AHH!"

Ignoring his Salamander, Igneel threw that half of the deer in his mouth, chewing bones and all, smirking when he saw Natsu's shocked face that quickly contorted into one of rage.

"THAT WAS MINE!" Attempting to charge, but forgetting about the dragon's strength. The forest he went after a massive flick.

Ultear knew he would come out okay, so she allowed herself to laugh. Igneel joining in eventually.

•••

Day 25

" **As far as you can Natsu**! **I know you can do it**!"

Each step was killer. His back was aching to the point where Natsu thought he would blow it out. But he wouldn't let that happen. Not in front of Igneel. He needed to show him he's strong, not weak like he was when he left.

On his back was a mammoth sized boulder. On the top slightly mossy, while the bottom was covered with dirt, which was where the young Salamander was carrying it from.

Natsu grit his teeth as sweat travelled down his temple and continued its journey to its chin, finally dripping when there was movement. The action was repeated.

He walked thirty laps around the huge field and was going on thirty-one. Ultear was practicing the art of lighting her body on fire; one that Natsu took an incredible liking too, just like the others slayers with their element.

When her body finally gave her access to the ability, she stared at the flame with wide eyes as it licked her. She didn't feel anything either! No burn or sting...it felt amazing!

"Woah."

Even though he was struggling with his own training, Natsu whooped at her, stopping his track as he saw her accomplishment.

"Oh...yeah...way... to go... Ultear!" He cheered with a strain, a bright smile on his exhausted face nevertheless. She stared at him, seeing his tired expression and the wobbling of his knees worried her, but blushed at the thoughtfulness. He stopped his incredibly challenging training- that could possibly crush you if stopped- just to congratulate her. It made her heart beat faster and faster, like it was about to burst. She smiled at him, a tint of pink adorning her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said lowly, but she knew he heard, with those dragon ears of his.

Igneel rolled his eyes. He knew this was going to happen, though he was glad that she wasn't openly displaying her affection.

" **I am proud as well girl**. **It took Natsu a month just to do that**." Igneel teased, trying to make Natsu angry so he could push through his workout. He didn't budge though as he stood, catching his breath.

" **Natsu**." His dad called. " **If you need to stop, then do so. I won't** -"

" **No**!" He exclaimed, gaining surprised looks from the two. " **I won't stop**! **I'll prove to you that in not weak**! **I can do this**!" His entire body was shaking violently but it didn't stop him. Nothing would.

' _ **My**_ _ **boy**_? _**Weak**_?!' " **Natsu**..." Igneel said lowly. " **You think I believe you're weak**? **Where would you get such a foolish idea from**?"

No answer. Only the sound of grunting and growling escaping the Salamanders lips.

"Natsu. You are the strongest person I know." Ultear added, not caring if the moment between the two didn't involve her.

Natsu was nearly floored.

" **She's right brat**. **I've met many wizards and dragons in my lifetime**. **They were all extraordinary**. **Though, not as much as I am**." He couldn't stop the arrogance. " **And I'm not saying this just because you're my son**. **You have pushed through many obstacles, and each** **one you burned through**. **Not many people could live to say that**. **I've watched you grow from a boy that would pick flowers and hug them to a man that would protect his kin through thick and thin**. **I am honored to have you as my son**."

He stopped completely then, letting their words soak on his mind. He couldn't believe it. His dad...was proud to have him as his son? That was something he really needed clarification on. Sometimes, he believed that he wasn't worthy to be called the son of Igneel. But now...

Tears filled his vision as he almost fell on his knees, but he never dropped the boulder.

"Thank you!" He cried out, much to Ultear's surprise. "Thank you Igneel...Ultear! I am honored to have you as my father! I promise I'll never let you two down!" Wabs of salty liquid travelled down his face, flying down at high speeds.

When he stopped crying and looked up to see Igneel's proud smirk and Ultear's joyful smile, his expression became determined as he began running, faster than he ever did in his life.

In the end, he completed seventy-five laps nonstop, with a boulder the size of a ton on his back.

How could Igneel not be proud?

•••

Igneel disappeared for one more night. He apparently had a feeling that Metalicana had been talking about him.

Natsu and Ultear slept the same way they did the night previous. His arms wrapped around her body, vice-versa, and her legs enveloped around his.

Natsu had no idea why she wanted to sleep like this again, but he didn't mind. It was really comfortable. Ultear just wanted to hug him...for the whole night again. She liked the feeling. She liked him. He was warm, though she wasn't cold. Having another source for heat wasn't bad you know.

She listened as Natsu talked about his guild, his breath tickling her neck.

"-he was a prick but I still couldn't beat him. I did during Fantasia though, but Gajeel helped me so it didn't count."

She smiled.

"Mira was evil growing up, but she became nice when Lisanna...ya know..." She nodded her head, fully understanding that he didn't like to say that Lisanna had died.

"Grays was a prick and still is I bet. That will never change. The thing that pisses me off the most about him is our fights."

"Your fights?" The purplette questioned, slightly puzzled. "I thought you loved fighting?"

"I do..." He began. "But I never _beat_ or _lost_ a fight against him! Most of the time our fights get broken up, but when we see each other sometimes on our way to the guild, we fight like mad! It's awesome! We use magic, dirt, trees and any other piece of crap we could find to fight with. But even then, we both always end up lying flat on our backs. As much as I want to beat Erza, Laxus, Mira and Gildarts...I want to beat him the _most_!"

"Aww~ don't worry. I promise you'll be able to fight your best friend soon enough." She wasn't surprised. Gray was a talented wizard. He could do more with ice than she ever could. Since Natsu's specialty was fire, it was only obvious they would be rivals. They were equals, nothing more than that.

"I wouldn't go that far..." He growled lowly, Ultear chuckled.

"Is there anything else you want to let me know about Fairy Tail?" She was genuinely intrigued by Natsu's stories about the guild.

"Oh yeah! Erza! Erza's great! But don't eat her cake cause she'll-" He stopped talking slowly, as his eyes suddenly turned into slits, shocking the female Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu?" She questioned as he stood up, unraveling himself from her.

"Erza..." He repeated. Ultear tilted her head sideways.

"Erza? What about-" Realization hit her hard. "The Tower-"

"Of Heaven." He finished for her. He grabbed his scarf, which was located on a tree branch and stormed out the clearing, a goal on his mind.

"Natsu!" Ultear called, but he kept walking. "Let's wait for Igneel, we could get there fast-"

"No time!" He yelled. "I have to end her nightmare! Now!" Then he took off running.

She knew, if he was going to help her rewrite her sins, she could help him with his. If he didn't do this, it would be his newfound sin as well.

So she followed him. He was not doing this alone!

•••

 **Aw man next chapters gonna be fun to write. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, stayed up till 4am writing it. Still wrote it nevertheless.**

 **Yo a review would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Later.**


	5. Good Deeds

**Happy Freakin New Year!**

 **Aw man you guys are awesome with reviewing, favorite and following. They give me so much help. So keep them coming!**

•••

Blood was splattered everywhere.

Blood of the revolters, blood of the Zeref worshippers, blood of the tortured and the torturers.

It was hell.

She had seen many kids; adults and elderly perish- all in one day. Death by either being impaled, shot, burned or zapped until the only remains of them are left in tiny grey remains that stayed unmoving, bundled up. Even then, the bastards would spit in their ashes and call them trash.

She knew she had to do something- anything when she realized Jellal was being tortured. Her mind formed a strategy- as soon as the thought of what to do inquired- right away, like a true tactician. It was time to fight back! She drove her friends to attack, stand up for themselves! Take their freedom by force! It would kill two birds with one stone too; since saving her friend was honestly her major priority.

They were actually doing it too! They were fighting, and they posed as a major threat as well! Erza was happy. So very happy, but she couldn't focus on joy- if she did it could be the end of her.

 _BOOM_

"RARGH! JELLAL!"

It came out of nowhere. The sudden shaking and the ungodly sound that was a roar resonated everywhere in the tower. The red head looked toward the area she heard the scary noise in slight fear. Did it say Jellal's name? Her whole body stopped, registering what happened-

That was her down fall.

She failed to notice three magical soldiers float above her, warming up their weapons. Once at full charge, they blasted, bright yellow beam shooting straight for her. Her life began to flash before her eyes, memories of Rosemary Village, picking flowers and playing with the other children. Then they transpired to the Zeref worshippers raiding their village, her getting taken away but not before hiding a tiny dark purple haired girl so they couldn't get to her. Grandpa Rob, Miliana, Simon, Wally, Shõ...Jellal. She closed her eyes, accepting her possible entrance to oblivion-

But she was pushed.

Rob stood, absorbing the life ending blast with all the power he had left in his aged figure. He screamed in pain, unable to sustain the rather agonizing pain the soldier's brought upon him. He felt his skin deteriorate as the bright yellow beam stopped pushing itself upon him. The girl began to feel like her life was moving in slow motion.

"...Grand...pa?" Why was life so cruel...

The other kids were the same.

"Erza..." He fell flat on his back, gently breathing out the young girls name as she approached his lying, almost limp figure. "Please...don't end up like me. Your potential...soars miles above my own." He paused, engulfing his last breath of air which made the tiny scarlet haired girl son even harder. "Your freedom lies within your heart child. Follow your heart, and your dream of becoming a wizard will come true!" He shut his eyes, all signs of life exiting his body.

She began to shake violently, tears streaming down her cheeks at a rapid pace. She couldn't believe what- was she dreaming? This couldn't be true. Did he really...

Under her feet was a huge, crimson magic circle. Her body swayed sideways, her eyes downcast as she muttered "Grandpa..."

Her voice became slightly more intense. "Grandpa!"

Finally, she lifted her head, exposing her tear streaked face that exposed her rage filler face. "GRANDPA ROB!" Swords, pitchforks, axes, and any other sharp and pointy object that was in the vicinity suddenly surrounded her. Her eyes dangerously wandered to the soldiers in the air and along with her final screech, the weapons were thrown at them, impaling and killing them.

The weapons dropped, clashing against each other as they connected to the rough ground. Erza swiped a particular pointy looking sword as gravity took it place, eyes never leaving the certain area she heard the roar from.

Erza stomped forward, ignoring her friends protest. She had to get to Jellal! If it's the last thing she did!

She failed to notice another pair of soldiers fly above her head, already preparing to unleash an attack. Erza reacted too late, so to keep herself from having the same fate as Rob, she made an x shape out of her arms and blocked, anticipating the pain.

It never came, but instead-

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

In a blink of an eye, the two soldiers were blown away as fire coated their soon to be rotten bodies. Erza kept her eyes in the direction where her enemies flew, so she didn't catch the voice of her savior.

"Good. I was beginning to believe that I would never get the hang of using that..." A feminine voice broke out. Erza turned around, facing the girl that looked a bit older than herself. Her clothes weren't torn or dirty, and she wasn't barefoot since she was clearly in sandals, so she couldn't have been a slave.

"Who are you?" Erza questioned, lifting her sword and pointing it at the ponytail wearing girl, hidden venom in her voice that the girl seemed to catch. The girl smiled.

"I mean no harm to you. Me and my...ahem...friend just decided to storm the place and free you all."

Erza blinked. She was here to help? "Oh." She lowered and brought the sword back to her side. "Sorry." Then she finally seemed to register what the girl said. "WHAT?! How did you get in here?"

"Don't worry about it." She paused, and began to sniff the air which confused the other girl.

"Are you okay?"

"We should go. Natsu and Jellal are fighting it out." _'And they both smell like their thirsting for blood_.'

In a blink of an eye, Erza had already began to make her way to the black smoke, her speed that of cheetahs and face filled with determination.. Ultear, despite the situation, smiled as she felt like her heart had been lying on clouds.

This time, it wasn't her fault.

•••

"We can't just charge in there!"

"Why the heck not?"

"Because that's stupid!"

"I don't care! I have to free Erza and stop Jellal! The longer we wait here, the more she hurts!"

Ultear shut her eyes in frustration at her soon to be mate that sat down in front of her, looking at the ocean that housed the horrid tower just miles away; Akane Resort behind them. She knew he had to end her nightmare and she had to help the best she could, this was both of their issues. He wanted to simply rush in there and destroy the place...and Jellal. Though he didn't say it, she knew. His eyes told her everything.

That was an issue.

She knew if they stormed in the place, it wouldn't be the end of them. While Natsu's powers when he was older disappeared; he had been training harder than he ever had this year. Not only was he a strong fighter, but he also had advanced knowledge of Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Ultear, on the other hand, had below proficient knowing's of the Dragon Slayer magic but that didn't mean she wasn't a force to be reckoned with; plus she still had her Ice Make. She knew she was just at advanced as Natsu with that, even though he was definitely stronger than her this time around.

But his intentions were to blast through the tower...and end Jellal.

She was familiar with the act of murder. She had done it herself all those years ago, and each time she thought about it, she hurt. Even with Crime Sorciere, her past demons haunted her, Jellal as well. She was glad Meredy never had to do an act as such.

But now, everyone she killed was alive and breathing. As well as Jellal's single victim. That made her happy.

She didn't want Natsu to go through such a villainous deed.

She would never let him do it either.

They intensely gazed into each other's eyes, not knowing what their partners thinking. Ultear's stare turned into a glare. Natsu's eyes softened but he didn't look away.

"...you're going to try and kill Jellal aren't you?"

Then he looked away, looking at the palm trees instead of her red orbs that still burned into his skull, awaiting the answer she already knew.

"Don't ask me that." Soft, his voice was and it basically confirmed the answer. Ultear sighed and put her index and middle on her right hand in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you do that, you know." She grit her teeth. By the emotionless look on his face he seemed dead set on doing the job. "You'll regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me, I know."

"I don't care. She spent every day trying to come up with a way to save her friends and take out Jellal when she first joined Fairy Tail. Her past haunted her, so I'm going to jump in before it's too late."

 _'You idiotic, pink haired, hard headed, dense bastard_!' Was what she wanted to say, but insulting him wouldn't do her any good. Luckily, she had an idea.

"Wait a minute Natsu..." Said pinkette flashed his eyes at her. "We don't know if Jellal is possessed or not, so he probably isn't the source of Erza's pain." She finished, a half smile planted on her face at seeing Natsu's thinking face.

It was highly unlikely. She wasn't the one who thought about posing as Zeref and take control of Jellal Fernandez. That was all Hade's doing. Her old master most likely found another candidate to do his bidding.

She bit her lip as she notice Natsu squint his eyes and they slowly wandered her own. Damn! She should've known! She never should've lied to the only boy that could see right through her-

"So...Jellal's not bad and the only problem is the tower?"

Ultear blinked. Once. Twice.

Was hope blocking his dragon enhanced vision to the point where she didn't remain transparent to him? He was smiling brightly, as if he completed his lifelong goal of eating the sun. Ah~ as much she loved to see the corners of his mouth positioned upwards, but she knew it was because of her lie.

She had to do something! She couldn't let his thirst for Jellal's blood take control of him!

She sighed.

"Natsu...he may or may not be evil or controlled at the moment." Natsu raised a brow, standing up.

"Then let's go find out."

She sighed once more. At least she couldn't smell the thirst coming off Natsu at the moment. He had finally calmed down.

"How so- Agh! Hey! What are you doing?!"

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her feet off the ground, which explained her scream, and placed her so she sat just under his neck, her legs placed over his shoulders. Natsu carefully made sure she was secure, before grinning like a maniac.

"When we get there, Im'a drop you off by the door- is there a door? Whatever. Ima drop you off, and I'm going to look for Jellal!"

"Wait did you not just-"

"You go find Erza. You know what Erza smells like right? It's really easy to find out! All you gotta do is sniff the air and if you smell strawberries- boom! That's her!"

"Wait! Wait a minute! Did you not hear what I said?!" She roared, tired of being interrupted. Her body began to shake along with Natsu as his knees began to quiver in terror.

"S-something about...jelly?" His eyes wandered off to the ocean in thought as Ultear's face turned beat red in anger. "Or was it jam- ow! OW! Stop hitting me! I'm sorry!" He grunted in pain as the purplette delivered flame coated hammer punches at the boys head.

"You!" Punch. "Idiot!" Punch. "I said Jellal!"

In a daze, Natsu nearly tumbled over from the vicious series of fist, but balance was on his side today as he caught himself before so. He shook his head, shaking himself out of the dizziness, before his brain began to operate again.

"Hey! I have to go save Erza AND Jellal!" He spoke as if he was the one who thought about Jellal first. Ultear would've face palmed if Natsu hadn't set his feet aflame, take off running, making her wrap her arms around his neck in a squeal, and jump as high in the air as he could.

She expected to fall as soon as Natsu's challenge to fight gravity failed, but surprise _surprise_ , Natsu had a trick up his sleeve. His flames propelled them higher and higher until they were as high up as the clouds.

This time, she definitely knew they were going to fall. She buried her head in the crook of Natsu's neck, screaming her brains out, making Natsu wince whilst in the air.

"Ow! What the hell Ultear?!" He howled, his ears doing the same.

"Were going to fall! You and your stupid plan!"

Natsu blinked as they descended, making Ultear tighten her grip around her fellow Fire Dragon Slayer's neck.

"Have some faith in me will ya?" He questioned, a determined grin on his child face. Ultear didn't hear him, as her mind was on other places.

 _'Welp_ ,' her inner voice sighed. _'It was fun while it lasted._ _At least I'm going to die with Natsu_... _wait_... _were both going to die as virgins_?!'

This was embarrassing.

Before she knew it, Natsu's posture changed from a standing position to lying on his stomach. He displayed both his arms in front of him with balled up fist with an evil laugh.

"Here we go!" He took off, fire from the bottom on his feet pushing him forward dangerously fast, causing the squeeze on Natsu to tighten even more. It was a surprise he wasn't lacking oxygen by now.

"KYAAA!"

•••

 _'Insane dragon. Trying to scare me. I'll get him back_!' The young purplette thought as she and Erza approached the area Natsu and Jellal were clashing. They were in the air, Heavenly and Fire magic propelling then off the ground. They were throwing punches and kicks back and forth.

" **Fire Dragons Claw**!" A fiery kick aimed for Jellal was dodged. A manic grin took place on the bluenettes lips as he grabbed the said leg, earning a grunt from the Dragon Slayer before him.

"I'll show you the true power of Zeref!" Dark arms appeared of Jellal's back and pounced on the pinkette who attempted to escape. " **Dark Ball**!"

Natsu was enveloped in darkness. Jellal smiled evilly, seeing that the only nuisance standing in his way was being obliterated before his very eyes. In the middle of a giant ball of dark wasn't the way the young Salamander wanted to go out apparently as the darkness turned into fire, scorching away everything in sight. Sooner or later, out came Natsu, more fired up than ever! Jellal scowled.

"Natsu!" Ultear yelled, getting the pinkettes attention after he escaped. He turned his head slightly, so he could see his partner.

In the process of it, Jellal struck. "You let your guard down!"

With his fist absorbed in his Heavenly Body magic, and using up all of the strength his body could muster, Jellal slashed Natsu's chest, leaving a pretty gruesome scar starting from below his left pectoral and ending at the middle of his stomach. Blood gushed out as Natsu grit his teeth in pain, the fire he used to propel himself dissipating, causing him to fall down straight, the crimson, metallic liquid still oozing out. Erza's eyes widened in complete shock while Ultear's did in fear.

"NATSU!" She screeched, racing over to the male slayer as he landed roughly on the ground with a thud. His eyes were shut tight in pain, his teeth grit as he gripped the closest object next to him to attempt to squeeze the agony out; his object of affection happened to be a rock. He smashed it into crumbles, but it still didn't help.

"Jellal!" Erza screamed at the blue haired boy. "How could you do something like that?! And where did you learn magic?"

"Shut up! This doesn't involve you so stay out my way!" He spat, shooting a heavenly beam at her, one which she barely dodged.

"Hey!" Jellal's gaze wandered to his down pink headed enemy. Ultear was sealing the wound of his with her flame, slightly shaken up by what happened moments ago. She was scared and angry. It was the worst combination. Natsu sat up with halfway closed eyelids that masked the excruciating pain he was in, ignoring Ultear's protest and roared at the bluenette again. "You can hit m-me all you want-" He wince at the pain in his chest when he attempted to stand, once again ignoring Ultear's protest. He stood on both feet now, a deathly glare posted on his face as he stared at the possessed boy. In an instant, he combusted in flames, before doing so stepping out of Ultear's way so he wouldn't cause her any harm.

Then his power increased more and more, until it was to the point where the tower was actually trembling. Jellal landed on the ground, looking around with his eyes widened. "What's going on?!"

His eyes landed on Natsu who was set ablaze but he could've sworn he distinguished lightning travel throughout the fire…Wait! It happened again! Wait this wasn't his imagination!

"BUT IF YOU LAY ANOTHER HAND ON ERZA I'LL KILL YOU!" His flames roared and his lightning howled, spewing throughout the dragon viciously.

Seeing his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode in action made Ultear's heart skip. This was the same force that defeated Hades. The flames he inherited by Laxus.

Erza didn't know what to think. He was visibly shaking at the power of the boy before her. Why was there someone this strong doing in the tower? And how did he know her name?

Jellal didn't get time to think.

" **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR**!"

Natsu didn't get a chance to see what his wonderful spell produced as he was immediately knocked unconscious due to his exhaustion and pain.

•••

When Natsu awoke, he was outside, by the ocean, still near that dreaded tower. He saw many boats full of slaves in them and couldn't help but 'woah' in surprise at the amount of them there were.

"Thank god! I was so worried!"

His vision was slightly blurry, but that didn't mean his ears weren't any good.

"Er...Erza?"

The scarlet haired girl smiled. "Yeah...C-can you tell me how do you know my name?"

 _'Ah crap_.'

"I...uh...I heard it from Jellal." _'HA! Good one Natsu_!'

"But why were so mad. You don't even know me!"

 _'Shit_!'

He knew lies wouldn't work at this point, do he decided to give up. However...

"I can't tell you that. Just know that I'm your friend okay and I won't ever let anyone hurt you." He flashed her bright smile, one that took her a minute to respond, after a lot of thought, with one of her own with a blush. She crawled to him and embraced him, squeezing him tightly as Natsu hugged back, just happy to see Erza again.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried into his shoulders, tears dripping on his sweater but he didn't care. "Thank you for helping free my friends! If it wasn't for you and Ultear, we probably would have died."

Natsu blinked. That's why she was crying? He was seconds away from getting pissed because of that? "Please, don't worry about that Erza. I'm just glad to- wait...where's Ultear?"

Erza pulled away from his shoulder, her cheeks still tinged pink and pointed behind him. There she was, her back to them as she looked over Jellal.

Jellal.

"Erza...are you okay with-"

"Ultear said he was possessed and he needed help. She said if she brings him to the Rune Knights they would make sure he would get the help he deserves." A sad smile played her lips. "I just want him to get better."

"Hmm." Was his reply as he began to check his body for any wounds. Surprise _surprise_ , when he touched his chest he instantly screamed in agony. Erza jumped back, scared by the sudden roar.

Ultear somehow teleported to Natsu's side at amazing speed. The scarlet haired girl had to blink in surprise. Were Dragon Slayers usually this fast?

"Ultear...what's wrong?" Natsu asked, panicking a bit when he noticed her glossy orbs. He sat up, wincing in pain a little but otherwise ignored it, focusing more on Ultear. Her normally soft, amused crimson eyes were watery, and Natsu could make out faint tear marks travelling down her cheeks. The said area was the dark color of rose, signifying that she was rubbing profusely.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, but tears went down nevertheless "Nothing..."

"Ultear..."

"Please..." She openly cried, squeezing him in a hug as she let her tears flow down freely. "Don't scare me like that again. Please..."

Natsu frowned upon hearing her hoarse voice. He didn't like it when she cried. He didn't like it when anyone cried. The only crying he would tolerate were the ones of Gray when he kicks his ass. He answered anyway.

"I promise you I won't scare you like that again."

She lifted her head, a tiny smile on her visage before her expression was one filled with rage. "You...IDIOT!" She smashed the back of his head against the floor board, instantly knocking him out. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID BUT YOU DO THE EXACT OPPOSITE! NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOURE LUCKY I DONT INCINERATE YOU WHERE YOU LAY! YOU DUMB DRAGON!"

Erza sweat dropped as she slowly backed away, step by step.

She was scary...

•••

"Will I ever see you again?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulder as he seen her board on the boat that would be leaving any second now. Behind her, slaves of every size and shape. Even though their clothes were old, dirty and torn, and mostly everyone was harboring an injury, they were all smiling so wide. Ultear had never seen a smile so big on anyone but the pinkette next to her. "I don't know. I think you're weird so maybe not."

Her whole demeanor, posture, facial expression changed. "What?"

Natsu tried to contain himself, but couldn't as he became a laughing mess. Ultear hit the back of his already bruised head, making him nearly fall forward.

"Aw come on Erza! Of course well see each other again! I can't wait for us to fight!"

Her depression instantly switched to one of joy and confusion as the boat began to make way, making its way to the land they all called home. "I don't want to fight you though!" Why would she fight an incredibly nice monster like that? He was an amazing and sweet boy, and she couldn't wait till they met again, but fighting with him was a different story.

Erza waved as the boat finally deported, as did Natsu and Ultear. The three smiled simultaneously.

"All right...now that that's over with now what?"

"We still have one more thing to do..."

She groaned. "What now? I wanna go home and sleep. And since you put me through so much you're going to be my blanket again."

 _'I seen that coming_.' "Fine, but let's go! I wanna surprise her!"

"Who?"

"Kagura of course!"

•••

When they found the girl in Rosemary, she was still very scared and angry. Angry at herself for not saving her brother but scared for she feared the raiders would come back for her.

But when Natsu and Ultear found her and explained that they knew where he brother was, she was more than ecstatic. Hesitant, but ecstatic.

She followed them for hours -almost a day- before they finally made it to the small town of Magnolia. It was a beautiful place where Natsu had very fond memories of.

When they approached the Fairy Tail guild, they noticed two figures walk out the door. One had black hair, a dark trench jacket, blue shorts he was currently stripping out of. His eyes dark blue, but would flash red every now and then. A black tattoo over his eye.

Natsu stared at him for minutes before a feral grin made its way on his face. He looked like he had gotten stronger…but there was something different about him. Not personality wise, as he still walked around with that icy grin, but magic wise. Natsus heart beat faster knowing that Gray was not as weak as he was when he first joined Fairy Tail, same as Natsu. They were much stronger this time around.

Natsu stood, the psychotic grin still etched on his features. Ultear put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down while she used her other to block Kagura's eyes. She was still too young to be around a lunatic dragon. The pinkette caught her shake her head, telling him not to fight. He growled but complied and sat back down in the alley. He couldn't wait till he kicked his ass in two years. Ultear smiled at his antysness.

The other one was tan of skin, brown hair and big brown eyes. His most describable feature was the metal plate decorated right on his mouth. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and brown shorts.

Kagura seemed to brighten up in every way upon seeing the boy. Her eyes became glossy as she jumped with joy. "Simon!" She exclaimed, almost getting his attention. She began to run toward her elder brother, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I fear this is where we part ways Kagura." Ultear told her, not wanting to look in the girl's eyes.

"What? Why not? Come with me!"

"We still have training to do!" Natsu jumped, fire spewing from his mouth though he was sad too. He grown slightly attached to the girl ever since they found her. She was _wayyy_ different than the Kagura he knew.

Older Kagura was stoic, silent, and uptight. She was too much like Erza for Natsus liking, but maybe that's why he grown fond of her. Erza was definitely one of his best friends, and since Kagura's basically a little Erza, she could be too!

"Hey! I know!" He yelled, happily. "You can become my apprenti- oof!"

Ultear elbowed him in the gut. "Don't listen to this moron. The only thing he'll do as your teacher is tell you destroy every train in the world."

"HE- huh? How'd you know that?!"

Kagura sniffed at the people that reunited her with her brother, not wanting to show weakness in front of them. They were her new friends, and even went out their way to connect her with her brother again. The day journey was fun too as Ultear basically talked about her training and making fun of Natsu while the pinkette told her to shut up during each defame, spoke about their dragon, Igneel (she was astounded by the fact that they were being raised by a dragon), and his love for fighting. She mostly stayed by Natsus side the whole time- because she was cold! It wasn't like she liked the older boy more than she should or anything! Besides, Ultear did the same, but she was way more open about it.

She wanted to ask-

"Welp, bye Kagura! See you in two years! Oh, and tell Erza I said hi!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning like a mad man.

Wait? Kagura's eyes widened at the fact they would actually meet again. Just for two years? She could wait.

But she couldn't wait.

They began to make their way out the area, but she got their attention one last time.

"Thank you so much Natsu! Ultear! I owe you so much!"

Ah~ It felt good to help people.

•••

"So how did you know Erza and her friends were going to Fairy Tail?" His purplette companion asked him soon after they began to make their way home.

"Because," he grinned. "Erza always told me that her Grandpa Kabob was in the Fairy Tail guild, so she went there for him. To honor his memory I think." He stumbled over a rock before picking himself back up, shooting a glare at the pebble behind him.

Ultear giggled at the action. "It's Rob Natsu. Not kabob."

Natsu's head shot up. "Kebob! Where?! I'm getting kind of hungry!"

Before she could answer him and call him an idiot, Ultear suddenly felt the urge to hide, as did Natsu. They both shook violently, trying their best to run back to the forest to escape the inevitable catastrophe that was headed straight for them. They failed.

"NATSU! ULTEAR! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING OFF!"

Natsu was sent flying with a flick of a talon and Ultear his herself behind a tree.

Igneel had found them.

•••

As Gray walked off toward his home, he knew he smelt something different. It wasn't one of the residents of Magnolia (they had a normal smell, unlike mages), and it wasn't a Fairy Tail member. It was weird. Ever since he had been granted his power his nose, hearing and eyesight increased tremendously. Even though the demonic markings on his arm travelled up to his eye a lot (which was annoying), he had to admit he loved the new power.

He knew for a fact that one smell was fire. He didn't know why but he felt pretty pissed upon inhaling. Fire pissed him off. Macao's Purple Flare didn't anger him _too_ much, but still.

The other smelt really familiar, cold and minty. He gritted his teeth trying to remember where he remembered the scent from. Oh yeah! Lyon smelt like that! Oh and U-

Ur!

He took a step back, placing his hands on his head to calm himself down. There was no way Ur was here- she's dead! He figured it was his imagination toying with him, so he continued to walk, passing by a little girl was crying out some kid's name. He didn't hear.

When he finally reached his apartment, he whipped out his keys to open the door. The sun shone over him brightly, making the keys shoot off beams like a flash of a camera. Gray ignored it. After a couple failed attempts, the sun suddenly stopped shining at him, making him raise an eyebrow and turn around.

"Holy crap!"

Blocking the sun was a large winged creature. Crimson all over, red scales and even some fire coming out of him. The dragon looked pissed as it flew by at incredible speeds, nolonger blocking the sun until it came out of his vision.

"Well." Gray started. "That happened."

He was going to pretend that never happened.

•••

 **I'm going to write the story of how Natsu and Ultear journeyed with Kagura soon, don't worry**.

 **Coin toss next chapter! (Natsu x Ultear, Erza, and Kagura or just Natsu x Ultear)**

 **A review would be highly appreciated.**

 **Later**


	6. Knowledge is Power

**And I'm freakin back!**

 **I realized the importance of similes'! They made this better, even though there's only two.  
**

 **Coin toss time!**

 **Alright. Heads Harem, Tails no harem. 3...2...1...-**

•••

One year later (X776)

The year Natsu spent with Igneel and Ultear were the best of his life.

It was...amazing.

He loved them both dearly. They both had their own unique section in his heart. Igneel was the best father he could ever have; even though they fought frequently, most of the time it ended with Natsu being flicked all the way toward the end of the forest. He didn't really care, as long as he got to see him.

Ultear was...different. He loved her too...but it felt weird. It was different than how he loved Igneel. He didn't know what that meant, so he just pushed the thought to the back of his head. It made his head hurt.

The said girl knew her feelings for both of them already.

Igneel was the father she never had...so, pretty much, he was her foster father. The dragon seemed to have accepted that he had another kid and didn't really mind. She knew manners and also how to respect others, something his little pyro knew nothing of the sort. The Fire Dragon King had accepted that Ultear Milkovich was his daughter and he was her father. He would later ask if she would like the name Dragneel to be added to her name.

Natsu on the other hand...

She loved him. Like love loved him. In that short time span of a year she fell for him like a house of cards. At first she admitted it rarely, saying it only in her mind, but soon enough she would repeat it out loud; whenever Natsu was asleep of course. She would have to untangle herself from him (as their sleeping habit turned into a permanent thing), walk down the hill for a couple miles and find her normal spot, a small grassy field overlooking a lake.

She would have to whisper it too, since she was around dragons and their ears could detect every sound- whether a slight shift in the air or even someone or thing breathing out their nose- from miles away.

The walk to her spot took a thirty-minute hike- fifteen if she jogged. (If she was a normal human with human lungs, it would take way longer). It was peaceful and the wind was always wild; something un-Natsu like yet Natsu like at the same time.

Everything around her made her think about the pinkette. The trees, the lake, the leaves, the grass, fire (even though that's obvious), rocks, the sky and even her hands (he had a habit of holding them unconsciously). He made her heart beat faster just by looking at her!

She has never been in love before. The only love she ever felt was daughterly love for Meredy, which was completely different. Natsu made her blush...instantly. He made her happy...instantly, just by his cute cheerful grin. He made her feel every emotion under the sun.

She didn't know what to do. She was always used to guys liking her, not the other way around.

She wanted him, but she couldn't have him yet. She was only twelve and Natsu, or Igneel, didn't know his age.

That brought up more questions-not about her love for Natsu, of course.

There was a lot about Natsu's past that she didn't know about. Apparently, he was found by the dragon as a baby and was raised by him...same for the other four Dragon Slayers. Something didn't sound right to her. Why were all the Dragon Slayers found as babies- seemingly instantly found? And then the dragons departed July seventh, X777, or in Sting and Rogue's case, were killed. The two latter's were the exception, but still everything still took place on that single day.

Coincidence? She didn't think so.

Ultear opened her eyes, instantly rewarded with the sight of a sleeping Natsu. Her cheeks tinged pink at the adorable view before her before letting a cute smile play her lips. She untangled her legs from his and dragged her arm back to her side and sat up, admiring the sight of her dragon before placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

" **You're the first to be so affectionate toward him.** "

Ultear jumped at the sudden gruff voice of her foster father, a slight flustered face as she looked at him. Igneel grinned, closing his eyes for a moment, and then reopening them. His mouth opened, with the power of his mighty jaw, and he let out a small flame- a yawn it was for him.

"W-what are you talking about?" She looked away, doing her best not to look him in the eyes.

A tiny smile was evident on his visage. " **You are the first to do something as drastic as kiss him. Especially a tiny human girl such as yourself.** "

"Hey!"

Igneel ignored her. " **Well, if I recall, Scarlet was the closest to show my boy that type of affection in the first place. I believe she had a 'crush on him' like you spoke of about a year ago. Or maybe it was love, I wouldn't know. She did a fine job of masking those emotions of hers, but you would catch her slacking off now and then.** "

"But I thought Erza still had feelings for Jellal?"

Igneel raised a scaly brow. " **Jellal...oh, the boy Natsu encountered and battled at the R-System. Look Violet** (her nickname), **I'm the Fire Dragon King, not the Gossip Dragon King. I know nothing of his feelings or even Erza's toward him. All I know is that I thought (and knew) she would be Natsu's mate**."

The purplette said nothing, deciding to look down toward the ground. She felt an unknown feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach. It hurt her slightly, angered her even more but the main emotion she could detect was sadness. What was this? This is what they call jealousy?

" **But everything has changed now**."

She looked up at her father.

" **I might've thought that Erza was the one; and she was but you're the one destined to be his mate now.** "

Her cheeks flared as she turned around, staring at the pink haired boy sleeping peacefully.

" **You were with him since you two reversed time. You are the only other female he has felt this connected to, despite him being around the opposite gender every single day of his life. You seem to have connected to him...even I, the mighty Igneel, have no idea how you did so...all I ask of you is that you tame that reckless imbecile. He may look young, but his minds the same as he was previously.** "

She shut her eyes tightly, blushing ferociously at the thought of 'taming' the Salamander. Thoughts full of sexual advances were implanted in her mind, which really didn't bother her as she had many visions of...stuff happening between them, but the fact that Igneel had caused the thought struck her the wrong way.

Ignoring that, she wanted to get to the topic her mind thought of before.

"Hey, Igneel?"

A grunt.

"How old is Natsu?"

" **...** "

Well...uh...that was...was unexpected.

" **W-why would you like to know**?" Igneel stuttered, which brought a ton of more suspicion upon the purplette.

Igneel never stuttered because Igneel was never nervous...well, only when she mentioned Natsu's age, how he was found and so forth.

"...just wondering how old my future mate is..." She trailed off, blushing up a storm. She hadn't grown fond of the King of Fire Dragons of calling her Natsu's mate every day, so she took it upon herself to refer herself as such, just to make the dragon think that she didn't care and stop his teasing. Unfortunately, this only caused Igneel to call her his wife, which she was much more familiar with so it made her even more flustered.

Igneel smirked a little, glancing at the sky for a moment before giving his attention to her. " **Let's just say older than you...** "

"WHAT?!"

" **Shut it! If he wakes up he'll be after blood!** "

She was floored. Literally.

On the ground, laying face up, her arms and legs stretched as if she was making a snow angel. Her mouth gaped and her eyes only showed the whites.

 _'Older than you..._ '

She shot back up in an instant, the previous sign that life exited her now gone.

"What do you mean older than me?!" She whispered harshly, surprised beyond belief.

Look at him! He's shorter (just barely reaching her height) than her! He's immature, his voice is lighter than hers, and he likes to play tag with squirrels! How could someone like that be older than her?

Igneel looked at his daughter with wary eyes, not knowing what to do. If there is one person in the world that he would trust with this type of information, it would be Ultear (Grandine, despite how much she annoyed him, would come at a close second). The dragons knew, and most wanted the boy dead, which Igneel did not like.

At. All.

If one of his kind ever came at Natsu with the intention to kill whenever he's around, he would rip out every limb of its body and burn him slowly. They would want death. No one dared to step up to quarrel with the Fire Dragon King as it was a death sentence. The only other one he could think of killing- no attempting to attack Natsu is Acnologia.

The self-claimed Dragon King was different from other dragons. He wasn't a dragon. Though he wouldn't have to worry about Acnologia coming for Natsu, since his powers are sealed up for the time being.

He could trust Grandine, Skiadrium, Weisslogia and Metalicana near Natsu, as they knew he was not evil, nor out for destruction. He knew he could count on them if the bastard fake dragon decided to attack him. Natsu treated their children like family, so they would do the same.

Despite all this, the only question that popped into his head was if she could keep a secret.

A rather huge secret that can mean life or death if told.

" **Ultear...** "

"Yes?"

" **...if I told you, your perception of Natsu may change. You may fear him...you may even loathe hi-** "

"I would never! He's the reason I'm here in the first place! He's helped me through so much! I could never bring myself to hate someone as kind as Natsu!" She exclaimed, a rather agitated look on her face.

"You keep on telling me that's Natsu's going to be my mate and husband, but you say ill fear and hate him if you tell me more information about him? I want to know everything about him, and I can't exactly go to him for information since the idiot doesn't know anything either. So please..." She gulped, shutting her eyes as her entire body turned crimson. "Tell me about my future mate/husbands past..."

She was shaking like an earthquake. This was a level of embarrassed that she never felt before! Not even before they reversed time! She would never feel this type of humiliation again!

" **Just say it.** "

She slowly opened her orbs, questioningly.

"Huh?"

" **Just say it.** "

"Say what?"

His emotionless look caught her off guard. He didn't have his normal, somewhat, scowl, a grin, his frequent angered expression or even a teasing smirk. It was...blank.

" **Say it...** "

"..."

" **I'll tell you everything. Every single moment of his life till the day he met you. I will give you the most mysterious parts of Natsu Dragneel's life; how and why did I find and take him in. This is information I shouldn't be telling anyonee...but you will be the exception. Just say it.** "

"..."

" **Just say it.** "

"..."

" **Just three words, Violet** "

"..."

" **Maybe I was mistaken. You couldn't possibly** -"

"I love Natsu Dragneel." She looked him in the eye, not flustered or embarrassed, with a small smile. She was happy. She admitted it to someone other than herself and she felt like a train has been lifted off her back. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of his name. It flew off her tongue flawlessly.

His monotone look changed into his normal smirk.

" **Those are four words, Violet.** "

Her happy smile turned into a scowl. "Shut up! I said what you wanted me to say so now you better start talking!"

A moment passed before Igneel nodded, looking in the direction in which the wind was pushing against him. The tree leaves blew silently as he turned his head to stare at his sleeping son. His back on the ground so he was lying face up. His arms were behind his head with his mouth wide open with drool trailing down the side of his mouth.

Ultear giggled at the sight.

" **Let's get this straight immediately then. Natsu is not human**."

Her eyes stayed the same, showing no emotion at all.

" **...He's a demon**."

Her heart stopped.

It seemed like the world was spinning. The trees, the sky, Igneel would suddenly be standing upside down as she back a bit slightly.

Natsu was...a demon?

"H...he-"

" **Natsu Dragneel is the little brother of Zeref Dragneel, the black Mage you were after all those years ago. Natsu originally died by poison, as well as his and Zeref's parents.**

 **Zeref loved Natsu dearly, even more so than his parents, so when he died, Zeref died as well. If his brother was no more, he would be no more. That is when things turned ugly.**

 **He created Etherious of various kind that could kill him. He improved each Etherious, one always stronger than the other. Ten of the strongest are a part of the, what you humans call, dark guild called Tartaros. If I recall they are the strongest dark guild there is. Nine of them make up the Nine Demon Gates, while the tenth remained the temporary master, until END returned. His name was Mard Geer, and he is the King of the Underworld.**

 **Alas, not even the Underworld King could end him, so he decided to kill two birds with one stone. Seeing that not even his strongest demon could kill him, he just wanted to be with his little brother again.**

 **But then, he decided Natsu would come back alive. So he dedicated his time to reviving the brat. He created monstrosities that caused mayhem for everyone such as the R-System and the Eclipse Gate but they did nothing to help...but they were of use for others with ill intentions.**

 **By this time, Zeref figured out if he couldn't bring back his human brother; why not make him an Etherious? He didn't care what he was - he wouldn't mind if he came back with a roach body- he just wanted be with him.**

 **He was playing god and he knew it. The dead should stay dead, and if you try to bring them back you get what's coming to you. So the god Ankhseram cursed him with immortality but that didn't stop Zeref. It only made him work faster. He was a threat to humanity now and the only way to save it was to die.**

 **All of his hard work paid off as he finally succeeded in reviving his brother. He was no longer Natsu Dragneel. He was Etherious Natsu Dragneel, Zeref's strongest demon; the only Etherious with the strength to kill him and the guild master of the Tartaros guild.**

 **As Natsu grew, I, he and Acnologia frequently clashed. It was the Dragon Civil War; we dragons were out to kill Acnologia while fighting because it was fun. Later, Natsu and I would form an alliance to take out the ugly human-dragon once and for all.** "

He explained the rest to her in strain. It hurt just thinking about Acnologia sucking out their souls, damn near killing them.

" **...and that is his story**."

Ultear wobbled from her spot, eyes blocked by her bangs. She stopped moving, tears coming out her eyes before bowing to him and making her way to the pinkette. She lay down next to him and wrapped her soft arms around him, locking him in an embrace, all while crying in his shoulders.

He's been through so much…and doesn't even remember. He had the job to kill his own brother, the man she was after so long ago and didn't even know about it. She knew Natsu was good, pure of heart even.

She didn't care if he was a demon or even the master of the dark guild Tartaros. He was Natsu Dragneel to her, her future mate. Regardless of his past.

Maybe telling her wasn't the best idea...but Igneel trusted her.

Besides...she loved his pyro after all.

•••

 **No Harem!**

 **Kind of relieved actually. I would make it so bad. I like the idea as well, but the two stories I read with harem and the main girl as Ultear had a lot of issues (problems in the story, not the story itself).**

 **Like Pink and Black goes well Together, it's a good story but there's so much conflict.**

 **How about this; it won't be a harem but it will be one sided. So a one sided harem.**

 **Besides, there isn't enough Ultear / Natsu stories out there so maybe a non-harem one would be good enough. Same with Kagura. Most of the Natsu x Kagura I've seen was in harems. Erza's different, since there are a bunch of Natza stories (thank fukin god. OTP right there)**

 **But who knows, maybe in the future I'll change my mind and make this a harem. And if you feel your lacking Natsu x Kagura or even Erza...just go ahead and click on my profile. I got Mermaid Connects with Dragon, A Beach Palace etc (shamelessly self-promotes stories.)**

 **Ima have a Natsu x Kagura oneshot comin out soon anyways.**

 **Probably a few mistakes in here but ill cover em later. So review and have a good day.**

 **Later**


	7. Omake

**A Second Chance 7. Let's just call it an Omake**

 **Next chapter will be the last day with Igneel.**

 **This chapter is incredibly short. I really needed to get a feel of the story again.**

 **Funny thing, I didn't even have writers block. I just kinda stopped writing. No clue why. Yesterday was my first day back on the site and I got some fuckin pm's to read. My bad bout that lol.**

 **Even though this chapter is short, it will set up an entrance of sort for the next chapter.**

 **But this is mainly humor. (ihope)**

•••

When Natsu woke up, he felt as if he was crushed to death.

He wasn't. But he was going to be.

With a quick whiff before he felt the excruciating pain, Natsu knew who caused it.

"U-Ultear-? AGH!"

"Please don't worry, Natshu...I'm here for you!"

Natsu coughed heavily, eyes wide in confusion. ' _What the-? What's going on? Why the heck is she calling me Natshu?_ ' "W-what the hecks wrong with you?"

"Don't worry!"

"About what?"

Igneel decided to intervene, just for the moment. He hated to ruin their...uh...session? Is that the word that fits the situation? No. That sounds...way to dirty.

And weird.

He had to think of something. Fast.

" **Natsu! You have terrible bowel movements**!" There. That should rile him up.

 _ **'Wait...**_ ' He paused. _**'The damn brat probably doesn't even know what a bow**_ **-'**

"What the hecks a bowel?"

Sigh.

" **It...uh it means...your stomachs going to explode**!"

Ultear shifted her head to look at the Fire Dragon with a slight scowl. What was he trying to do? They can't hug?

She, in response, only held him tighter, not letting him escape even if he wanted...

But...

"AHH!" The pink haired boy jumped several feet in the air, causing the purplette forcefully let him go. When he landed, he was jumping around, panicking.

"NOOO! NOT MY GUT!" He cried, falling to the floor in despair. "HOW AM I GOING TO EAT?!"

Ultear face palmed. Natsu was an idiot and Igneel was a jerk. Apparently, a hug is considered to be a sexual activity.

Her eye twitched upon looking at her dragon father, who acted as though she wasn't there. He was looking at Natsu, a little stunned at his sheer stupidity.

" **Natsu. Please explain to me why I didn't teach you about...everything**."

"Oh that's easy! You're just stupid"

...

...

...

•••

They found Natsu in an ocean across the country. He was lying face up, his head housing a bruise the shape of Igneel's Talon. He was unconscious, steam rising from the 'dragon print' on his noggin.

Ultear jumped off the dragon worriedly and dived into the water to retrieve him. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared at this point. He sent her future mate damn near across the globe. Even if Natsu was incredibly powerful back before reversing time- or even now, where he's definitely close to S-class rank, she knew a punt from the king of Fire Dragon's could kill the strongest wizard in Earthland.

"Hang on Natsu!"

She swam to his side and instantly put her hands to his face, checking to see if he was okay or not. Other than the bruise on his head and a few scratches over his body (most likely from flying straight through trees) she sighed in relief when she heard him groan in his unconscious state. Since he was knocked out, Ultear did the rational thing of bringing him back to Igneel so they could wake him at home...

...

Pfft. Nah.

"Wake up!" She slapped his face multiple times, his face going left and right at super speed. Then she dunked his body in the water.

That got him.

He came up seconds later, a furious expression clearly covering his visage.

"Hey!" He roared at Igneel, who shook his head knowing he was about to let him have it verbally.

"You think that was funny?! I'll show you somethin' funny. Me kicking your ass halfway around the world. Then you'll know how it feels. And once that happens, I'll be the king of fire dragons since I kicked your butt and you can be Prince! HAHA! How does that sound?! Prince Igneel! Boy and when that happens I'll-"

A hand was placed on his shoulder. " **Sleep**."

Out like a light.

" **Well** ," began Igneel as Ultear loaded the pinkette on his back. " **It seems as though your simple human magic does have its uses.** "

"Forgot I had that. It turned out to be really useful." She smiled as she laid Natsu's head on her lap, stroking his hair before a frown began to occupy her face.

"Was it really necessary to hit him that hard?"

Igneel sighed. " **He insulted by intelligence. That's his fault. Besides, I've hit him harder**."

The purplette shook her head.

" **Violence is one of the only ways I can get to the brat. He wants to fight so I'll let him fight. I won't hold back just because he is simply smaller and weaker than I. It doesn't mean I love the hatchling any less**."

Then, Ultear chuckled, lightly caressing the pinkettes cheek. "So that's where he got that 'don't hold back attitude' from."

" **Possibly**."

And then he took off, going straight home once more.

On the way, Igneel's thoughts occupied his mind.

 _ **'The time is nearing. Soon, I will have to depart and leave these two. I am confident in their abilities to move on. The brat did it once, he can do it again and he'll have Ultear to help him through it. My only issue**_...' He paused.

He listened on to Natsu, who had forgot he was just punted like a football, and was animatedly telling Ultear the story of how he met Lucy. She already knew what happened, special thanks to the magic council, but found Natsu's retelling of the story hilarious, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

'... _ **will he be strong enough to force his way out of E.N.D's hand, or will he succumb and they be reunited**_?'

•••

 **The shortness of this chapter hurts**

 **So...Ima start writing the next chapter.**

 **Oh. And I'm back I guess.**


	8. Leaving On The Wrong Foot

A Second Chance 8

 **Lately I've been wanting to do everything Natear, Natza and Katsu...which is all I write about.**

 **I've got a Oneshot comin thru on Katsu, a Natza story, another Natear story, an END story (with a whole lot of Tartoros) and I'm pretty sure thats gonna be a harem.**

 **But to give you more detail, here's what their about, essentially.**

 **The Natsu X Kagura is really about the day in lives of Natsu, Kagura, their teenage son, Mikon, and Happy.**

 **The Natza is really just Natsu being sent to the tower of heaven. (I plan to have a lot of Ultear in that one).**

 **Natear- Natsu in Grimoire Heart.**

 **And finally the Tartoros story will actually be something deep. It will really consist of angst, loneliness and other moody feelings like that. Pairings will be Natsu X Erza, Ultear, Sayla and possibly Eileen.**

 **Just to say, since Natsu will obviously be strong in the Tartoros story (cuz he's END), the only man that could rival his strength is Gray. Hey, if Mashima's gonna say Natsu's a fire demon and Gray's an Ice Devil Slayer, I'm gonna make them equals and rivals.**

 **Besides, having a guy who would just blow away every character that faces him in a fight would be boringly. Plus, the Natsu and Gray rivalry is my fav..followed by Naruto and Sasuke.**

 **Annnnd Ima stop now.**

 **Read away.**

"There was this one time where Happy-pfft-H-happy ate a-a-pfft!"

For the hundredth time, Natsu found himself being Ultear's personal blanket and pillow. The Salamander's head resting on his father's arm as she listened on as he told more stories of Fairy Tail, before Tenrou.

It fascinated her, seeing as the place she called home then was a dark guild, she didn't really have the type of life he had. Carefree and joyful, yet when you're feeling down, your guild mates would be there for you. Always.

She couldn't see anyone in Grimoire doing that except for Meredy and, on occasion, Hades. I mean, does Zancrow look like the type of person to console you? If you're idea of consoling is torture with the flames of a 'god', then you're right.

Flames~

"A-a giant m-m-mush-pfft! AHAHAHA!" He couldn't help himself with exploding with laughter. The memory was way too funny, excluding the part when it happened to him though, he didn't tell her that.

Natsu was explaining the story of when he, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Makarov and Happy went to this long forgotten city for some reason.

To be truthful, he forgot.

Anyway, apparently one thing led to another and Happy, Natsu and Gray developed mushrooms on their heads. The pinkette was laughing his ass off while Ultear was giggling, silently. Igneel smiled from his spot behind them. He always knew his brat would be alright, even if he was a little rowdy. That couldn't be helped though as he was raised by a dragon. How the hell would he act in a human civilization?

"But then droopy eyes said something so I kicked his ass."

Well, he attempted to. Gray was a fighter as well and he wouldn't let some pink haired punk think he could win a fight against him. Plus...

" **That red head was there to keep you in check brat. You tried and failed**."

Natsu scowled at the Fire Dragon while Ultear smiled. She already knew Erza would be there to keep them in their place. As she always did.

"Shut up old man! I'll show you that you tried and failed!"

Igneel squinted and tilted his head. " **What**?"

The purple haired Dragon Slayer shook her head as well. "That didn't make sense."

His attention was placed on her as he lifted his arms away from her, breaking their contact, and stood up at light speed, finally letting loose his rage. "You don't make sense!" He roared, pointing at her. Then he went back to screaming at the Crimson dragon, who had long before tuned him out. This only made the pinkettes anger soar as he jumped up and down trying to get his attention.

With a growl and a dark aura surrounding her, Natsu didn't notice the source of his impending doom right next to him. Old man tried to confuse him huh? Looks like he was going have to use his cunning and wits to get Igneel back.

Oh yes... all his cunning.

"You're an old man an-and you forget things because you're old!" Haha! Beat that Igneel!

Natsu Dragneel. Ending careers by the minute.

Sensing that his dad was not going to talk anytime soon, Natsu danced around happy. He showed him!

"That's right! Don't talk! You'll only hurt yourself mo-AGH!"

As fast as he got up earlier, he was back down twice as fast and once again felt legs wrapped around his own- a little tight for his liking- and his arms forcefully wrapped around her. Ultear growled as she felt him resist, but with a slight scowl and a glare, Natsu was trembling in complete, utter fear.

She clung to him tighter, making sure her message got across to him. "If you even think about moving, I'll make sure this will be your last memory. Understand?"

"UNDERSTAND?!" Her glare intensified- same as her voice. Natsu nodded his head until his neck felt like it was going to fall off. "AYE MA'AM!"

"Good." She was back to smiling, which scared the pinkette even more. The sudden mood swing almost made him want to cry and run to Gray for help.

Almost.

"Now you be a good blanket and keep me warm...move your arm, I need a pillow." The purplette snuggled deeper into him, causing a slight look of un-comfortability to wash over him. After almost two years of this going on, Natsu's brain finally asked the question he desperately needed to know.

"Wait...you're a Fire Dragon Slayer, why do you need a blanket?" His eyebrow rose as he turned his head to look at his element partner.

"B-because-...d-don't w-worry about it!" She hid her face to conceal her blush, not liking how he made her nervous to the point where she blushed like Juvia whenever Gray says 'I'm thirsty! You have any water?'

"Jeez fine. I was just asking a question! I'm okay with it but can you at least let me breathe!" He screamed, tired of what the outcome was during each and every time he woke up.

"What're you talking about?" She pouted cutely, knowing it was one of the pinkettes weaknesses, followed by red hair and books. She had the true cunning.

Natsu gulped. That face...is too cute! It's not fair! How could he look away from something like that? But even though his weakness was clearly exploited in front of him, the Salamander powered through.

"You're always hugging me too tight! If you want to hug me a little more while Ima sleep just tell me but last time I almost died!"

With her face now even more crimson than what it was originally, Ultear bit her lip, stopping her from saying something she didn't want to. Eventually, she released her lip and spoke, in stutters.

"Y-you're exaggerating!" She exclaimed as she sat up, not believing him. Natsu prepared to retort but a voice cut him off.

" **I damn near had to give him CPR, but as a dragon, I cannot. You wouldn't let the hatchling go, but thankfully you did it yourself so the problem was averted**."

It took a moment but Igneel's last sentence went to her brain.

"WHAT?!" 'I gave him CPR? So I kissed him..again?!'

"Oh...!" Natsu yelled. "Ultear saved me?"

Igneel nodded once more before closing his eyes.

"Oh...well never mind. Thanks for savin' me Ul!" It was as if every single light in Earthland suddenly glowed, rewarding his face, and her, with a beam.

She tried to smile, she really did, but the fact that her lips had touched Natsu's a second time shocked her still. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was still embarrassing. How the hell did she give him CPR while asleep?

"You know what?" Her trance was slightly broken as Natsu tapped her shoulder. "If you promise not to squeeze too much, you can hug me as much as you want!"

With eyes wider than the sun and a blush darker than blood, Ultear blacked out, falling into Natsu's arms. Said boy panicked.

"AHH! ULTEAR! WAKE UP!"

" **Calm down Natsu**." Igneel said calmly, taking the purplette from his arms and laying her down on his arm, his boy following suit. " **She'll be fine when she wakes up but until then**..."

"What dad?"

" **Don't embarrass her again. She can't take anything you say without doing what the humans call blush. You're a weapon of sorts to her**." His eyes widened at the last moment. He shouldn't have said that! He messed up! The almighty Fire Dragon King Igneel messed up! He had to stop him!

" **Natsu don't** -"

But it was too late.

"A weapon? I'ma weapon?!"

Damn.

•••

They were sparring.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Igneel took the pinkettes roar head on, slurping up the flames while evading an iron fist from Ultear. Since his eyes were on her he didn't realize Natsu was coming straight for him.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**!" His head slammed into the dragons neck, causing him to grunt in pain. His boys sheer power was immense! It will take time, but by the time the Dragon King festival draws near once again, Natsu might be able to slay a dragon.

As he stuttered back as Natsu flew the other way, Ultear jumped on his chest when he allowed fire to spew from it. Getting a boost from the pinkettes flames, she leaped from him- gathering flames in both of her hands and bringing them together over her head. As the flames grew, her eyes turned more dragon-like with slits similar to the resident Fire Dragon.

"Give me your strength, Natsu!" She roared, getting the pinkettes attention, whose eyes also turned dragon like. He grinned insolently as let loose a roar, aiming right at the great ball of fire above her. As soon as it came in contact with her flame, it tripled in size.

Igneel tried to fly to the sky to avoid the attack but the girl was too quick. Plus the sky wouldn't help him in this situation anyway.

"With the flames inherited directly from both Natsu and Igneel, I bring my two flames together!"

With little time, Ignnel countered with his roar. It was devastating, enough to burn normal mages alive with little issue, but knowing he was training with his children- who were Dragon Slayer's- he decided to go twenty-five percent.

His twenty-five percent were roaring flames of hell and burning a whole forest and maybe five or six towns.

The fire raced closer to her, causing her eyes to widened, but she closed them almost immediately. She trusted him.

"Natsu!" She screamed as Natsu appeared in front of her, consuming the Kings fire, pupils gone as the only part of his eyes visible was the whites. Igneel smirked as Natsu finished, a sense of pride washing over him.

 _ **'You've grown so strong. Both of you. You continue to surprise me every day Natsu, and I know that you will continue to do so**_.'

With an angry expression, most likely from heat of the battle, Natsu hovered with flames coming from the bottom of his feet. He raised himself until he was above Ultear's great ball of fire. Her expression was the same as Natsu, pissed.

The pinkette slowly allowed himself to sink into her flame, making the dragon raise his eye. This was new. Then again, with their teamwork, nothing should be surprising anymore.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**!" Natsu roared from his spot within the fire. Igneel put his guard up.

The Lightning he took from the Lightning Dragon Slayer mixed with his flames made him a threat that Dragons that were lower than himself fear. If he learned to harness that power, which Igneel's been teaching him how to do; he would be quite the threat.

Which he is now.

Ultear held the ball of fire and lightning in pain, but held it just so she could empty the last of her flames into it. When Natsu's lightning became too painful for her to handle, she threw it at the dragon with rage.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME**!"

The sphere of fire tripled him in size but he faced it head on. The real issue was the lightning. What was his brat-

" **CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING SWORD HORN**!"

He spun his way out the flame and collided directly at his father's torso causing a tiny grunt in pain to escape the Flame Dragon Kings mouth. Out of instinct, he caught his son who inflicted the tiny amount damage upon him as he fell from exhaustion. But the moment he did that, Ultear's globe of fire collided into him, catching him off guard and minorly knocking the breath out of him, but he recovered quickly.

Natsu woke to seeing Ultear's falling form. With a yell, Natsu leaped from his father's hand and flew toward Ultear. He grabbed her and held on to her tight as they descended. The closer they got to the ground the more Natsu knew it would hurt but the pinkette allowed his back to take the hit, just so she wouldn't get hurt.

That was the last thing Natsu saw before his vision went black.

When he awoke, he only felt the presence of one. He knew it was Ultear, since Igneel's presence was huge and his and the purplettes were normal.

 _'He probably went to go get food._ ' He concluded, opening his eyes after a while.

Ultear was staring at him while biting her lip softly, not enough to draw blood. She was worried for the boy, seeing as soon as he took the hit for her on the way down he passed out. She was just happy he was okay.

"Hey..." He grunted in pain. "You 'kay?"

"Me?!" She exclaimed, causing Natsu to wince slightly. "You're asking me if I'm okay?!"

Natsu concluded that she was pissed.

"Well..." He shakily tried to answer. "..yea-"

"Don't be an idiot!" She rammed her forehead into his with all the strength she could muster. Even though he was still holding her, she found a way to flex her limbs to where she was facing him. He removed his hands away from her back and clutched his head, the feeling of pain overwhelming him. "OW! What the heck?!"

"You're the one that took a fall from the clouds to protect me! Don't ask me if I'm alright!"

"But I was just-" He was once again interrupted.

"This isn't about me! I'm fine! My body may ache a little but you can barely move without wincing...are you alright?" She finally asked with a gentle tone. Natsu's ears perked slightly.

"Don't worry about me Ul!" He beamed, not wincing in pain this time. "I'm fine! Just happy you're alright!"

Upon hearing of his worrying for her, Ultear's eyes turned into slits- red pupil gone and swallowed by green.

"And why wouldn't I protect you? I just want to make sure you're always safe." He grinned slightly. "I'm getting stronger to protect you, Erza, Wendy, gramps, Lucy, Gray and everyone else in Fairy Tail. I'm making sure that those freakin' dragons won't hurt a hair on any of you!" He exclaimed, his face serious as ever.

Ultear's mouth opened slightly.

"And don't you worry! On the way there, I'll be there with you! We can protect each other as we live on."

His next sentence made her crazy.

"You mean a lot to me Ultear." He confessed, honestly. Everything he says to her is never a lie. Ever since they started this adventure, she was important to him. She was just as important to him as Erza or Wendy or even Fairy Tail.

She was special.

"Natsu..." She began, her dragon like eyes clear as day to him. Her sharp fangs exposed to him but didn't really think about that. He payed attention to her- her lips to be more exact- to see what she was going to say.

"...you..."

"What?" He urged her on.

Then finally, her dragon eyes were the only thing visible to him. He was slightly startled, but his curiosity was peeked so it didn't matter.

"I think..."

"You think what?"

Out of nowhere, she opened her mouth wide and brought her fangs down to the Salamander's neck, emitting a roar of pain from him.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT!"

She pulled her fangs away from his neck and after a moment, her eyes went back to normal, revealing her deep shade of crimson eyes. She shook her head, trying to snap out of whatever trance she was in. When she stopped her eyes landed on Natsu- his expression kinda made her giggle- then his neck, which seemed to have two holes going through. She was about to fret over the wound, but the metallic taste that seemed to occupy her mouth took her attention- specifically, her fangs.

It took a moment.

"O-O-O-OH M-MY! I-I...D-DID I-I-"

"HOLY CRAP THAT HURT! Natsu screamed, not knowing at all what the purple haired girl just did.

"N-N- I...I-J-JU-JUST...!"

It was at that moment when Igneel returned with several carcasses in hand. Some Vulcan, some Wyvern and little half bodied deer, but that was all instantly dropped when he looked at the two scoundrels.

" **YOU DIDN'T**..." He began, flames seeping through his body.

On Natsu's neck was a tattoo of a Fire Dragon and on its chest was a clock but instead of the two hands going clockwise- it went the opposite. (I wonder why)

Now, Ultear wasn't dumb. She was clever enough to get by the Magic Council and work for them, while being a double agent working for the dark guild Grimoire Heart. She studied and memorized many magic books, learned a Lost Magic with little help from Hades, used her own creative strategy to break Jellal from prison and even conducted a plan to kill Rogue so his future self wouldn't bring harm to others in the future.

So when she looked at Natsu's neck, watched the tattoo appear on his neck, and the taste of blood lingering around her mouth she knew...

She mated with Natsu.

She fainted for the second time that week.

After a few hours of Ultear unconscious, she awoke to the sounds of the dragon and boy talking.

"Well I didn't know!"

" **You do now**!"

After hours of trying to explain the entire concept of mating, not the watered down version that Gajeel gave him, he finally understood, but his problem wasn't the actually never loving anyone other than that person again. It was the fact that getting bit hurt like hell.

The sound of fallen branches breaking broke the two from their bickering as they looked at the intruder.

Ultear's still held a face of uncertainty- her eyes looking down, trying their best not to meet Natsu's. She would deny that it was hard to do so.

"Hi Ultear!" He greeted ever so cheerfully.

"Er..." She began awkwardly. "H-hi...Natsu."

He frowned knowing that she still felt unsure about the whole deal. He decided to make her feel better.

"If it's alright with you Ul, I'll bite your neck so we can do that mate thing."

" **Brat I swear to hell if you even think about doing that in my presence, I will rip your body in half, take out your intensities and feed them to the sharks**."

For the third time, Ultear dropped unconscious while Natsu hid himself in the forest, screaming for his young, rage filled life.

A couple months later, July 6, X777

In the area the three called home; was home of something else as well. It belonged to two of the three occupants living there. And it was an argument.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!"

" **I TOLD YOU ONCE, I CANNOT TELL YOU**!"

"WHY NOT? IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONES STRONG ENOUGH TO FORCE YOU NOT TO TELL ME!"

Ultear tried to be the peacemaker but the sheer anger emitting from the two told her she wouldn't be able to stop much of anything, but she still did try. Natsu was on the dragon's giant snout as they both roared their incredible lungs out at each other.

"Hey, come on you two. You've been fighting over this for three days. All we can do is accept it Natsu." She tried to reason.

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed before looking right at Igneel again. "LAST TIME YOU LEFT YOU DIDNT TELL ME AND I WAS REALLY SAD! THIS TIME IM GONNA FIND Ouu...t-"

Igneel lightly tapped the center of his hatchlings forehead with the tip of his claw, instantly making him sleep.

"Why'd you do that?" Ultear asked, walking to the pinkette and using her hand to go through his pink locks.

It was silent for a moment but he eventually answered.

"... **It was starting to hurt**."

When he awoke, Igneel would be gone but he will always in his heart. Same as Ultear's.

Always.

"If you want to talk on our last day, lets but please...let's not speak about him."

The purple haired girl nodded and softly let Natsu's head touch the ground. She followed him into the cave where they could talk.

She might be sad that he's going, but Natsu's depression about it could never reach hers.

But they will overcome it.

Together.

 **Well that's done. I wanted to go into more detail about Igneel and him leaving but I wanted to update this ASAP. Hope ya like it.**

 **I just realized, Ultear passes out of whole lot in this chap. Oh well.**

 **Next chapters gonna be fun.**

 **Drop that sexy review!**


End file.
